The Promise
by Rainy Days
Summary: Syaoran leaves Sakura and never comes backs. they both grow up and have new lives as actors. Tomoyo changed too. They changed their names and everything. They wear coloured contacts and dye their hair. Both are still destined to be together. FINISHED
1.

  
  


The Promise   
  
Chapter 1

  
  
A young girl with artificial dirty blonde hair sits on a bench looking up at the sky. =What a beautiful night= she thinks. Then all of the sudden someone grabs her.   
  
"Help, He---," said the young girl until the person puts his hand over her mouth.   
  
The young girl whimpers extremely frightened.   
  
"Now if I take my hand off will you be quiet?" asked the person.   
  
The young girl nods. The person removes his hand.   
  
"Please, please don't hurt me," said the girl with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm going to…I'm going to, oh damn I can't remember," said the person.   
  
"CUT!" yelled the director.   
  
"Geoff!" yelled the girl wiping the false tears away, "you did it again. Learn your lines already."   
  
"I'm sorry Kara," said the guy we now know as Geoff.   
  
"I swear that one day I'm just gonna…ARGGG!!!," said Kara.   
  
"Just chill," said Geoff.   
  
"Geoff we've been doing the same scene all day. I can't take it, I'm going on a lunch break," said Kara.   
  
Kara walked over to her best friend Maria and said, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I just get so stressed out. He never knows his lines and it'll take forever to finish this film."   
  
"Yeah I know. Some of the people at my recording studio are so incompetent. It takes forever to record one song. But I'm glad my manager gave me the time off to come down on your set," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah and I see your hair is a different colour again," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, I don't remember the last time I had my natural colour. Luckily it's shades of my real colour. I like that. I wish I had my natural hair colour again, but I don't mind," said Maria.   
  
"Me either," said Kara, "I don't mind the dirty blonde, but sometimes I miss my natural colour too."   
  
"It's great that your down here right now, you're birthday is tomorrow is and we can celebrate it together," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah April 1 tomorrow. April Fools Day," said Kara.   
  
"Well I don't celebrate that holiday, I find it quite annoying," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah me too, luckily we never celebrated it in our country," Kara.   
  
"Yeah, my those were the days. We used to have so much fun. I might still have some stuff still like my old video camera," said Maria getting a far away look in her eye.   
  
"Hoe…" said Kara.   
  
"What was that?" said Maria snapping out of it quickly, "Did you say Hoe?"   
  
"Yes?" said Kara.   
  
"I remember when you used to use that all the time. But that was ages ago," said Maria,   
  
"Now we're older now. And, you'll be 19 tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, anyways, how is your husband?" asked Kara.   
  
"Oh he's good, he out doing the stuff he does. You know what I mean. I can say it out loud where someone could hear it," said Maria.   
  
"Yes I know," said Kara.   
  
"Have you talked to well, you know?" asked Maria.   
  
"No I haven't talked to him in years and by now I no longer care," said Kara.   
  
"Do you seriously mean that?" asked Maria.   
  
"Yes," said Kara.   
  
"KARA, LUNCH BREAK IT OVER COME BACK NOW FOR THE NEXT SCENE!" yelled the director.   
  
"I have to get back now, I'll talk to you after my filming is over, how about dinner tonight?" asked Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said Maria.   
  
"Which restaurant to you think we should present with our grand presence?" asked Kara jokingly.   
  
"Hmm… Let's see we're in L.A…How about Planet Hollywood. We have ownership there don't we?" said Maria.   
  
"Yeah I believe so. So do you want some privacy or a grand entrance with lots of people and cameras?" asked Kara.   
  
"Hmm…I doubt we'll get much privacy anyways, so let's not say anything, these papers have their way of finding out things," said Maria.   
  
"True, so I'll leave my publicist out of this matter this time," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then. Anyways you better get back before the director yells out at you again," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah, talk to you later," said Kara.   
  
So they went back to filming the scene again where Geoff had, had Kara is his arms and she was whimpering.   
  
**"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take you away to my place and tie you up and phone your rich daddy for a large ransom," said the guy.   
  
"He'll never pay it," she said.   
  
"Then I guess he'll never see you again now will he," said the guy.   
  
She then elbowed him in the stomach in attempt to make a run for it. He quickly recovered and grabbed her again and tackled her down the ground.   
  
"You'll never get away with this," she said.   
  
"Watch me," he said hitting her hard over the head.   
**   
"GREAT," said the director, "NEXT SCENE."   
**   
The girl sat tied to a chair. She slowly lifted her head as she regained consciouness.   
  
"Where am I," she said wearily.   
  
"You are in my place," said a voice.   
  
"Oh, it's you," she said.   
  
"Who did you expect? Anyways how are you doing Sherina," said the guy.   
  
"How did you know my n…" said Sherina.   
  
"I have my ways," said the guy.   
  
"What's you're name," she asked.   
  
"It might be hazardous to my well being if you know who I am," he said.   
  
"Come on, who am I gonna tell?" she asked, "I'm sitting here tied to a chair. I ain't going nowhere."   
  
"Well I guess, I can tell you, it's…" he started.**   
  
"CUT!" said the director again.   
  
"What?!" said Kara and Geoff.   
  
"I did my lines fine, ok?" said Geoff.   
  
"It's not that. Kara explain this," said the director turning on the radio.   
  
"I REPEAT THIS IS NO JOKE, WORLD FAMOUS SINGER MARIA WILLIAMS AND WORLD FAMOUS ACTRESS KARA SULIVAN WILL BE DINING AT PLANET HOLLYWOOD WHERE THEY HAVE PART OWNERSHIP," said the radio dj.   
  
"Well, me and Maria are going out for dinner tonight," said Kara.   
  
"We have work to do," said the director.   
  
"And unless we get it done before it's time for our reservations, it won't get done," said Kara staring him down.   
  
"Alright then. Let's get back to work then," said the director.   
  
They started back at where Geoff had started.   
  
**"Well I guess I can tell you, it's James," said James.   
  
"Nice name," said Sherina.   
  
"Thanks, you hungry?" he asked.   
  
"No, I'm fine, so why did you get in this business anyways," she asked.   
  
"Good money," he said.   
  
"How much you ransoming me off for?" she asked.   
  
"I'm ransoming you off for a quarter of a billion dollars," he said.   
  
"Wow that's a lot. Who knew I was worth that much," she said.   
  
"I knew," he said.   
  
"My dad won't pay it," she said.   
  
"Then he'll never see you again," he said.   
  
"Like that's a problem," she said looking away.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"I was sitting out on that bench thinking about how much my life sucked," she said.   
  
"Why does your life suck," he said.   
  
"My dad could care less," she said, "I'd say you did me a favour."   
  
"Oh crap," he said throwing a glass.   
  
"Temper, Temper," she said.   
  
"I don't believe you," he said.   
  
"Fine, don't believe it then, doesn't matter to me," she said.   
  
"Man, If what you say is true, I don't blame him," he said.   
  
"What," she said.   
  
"Hey I don't blame him, I could not give a damn too. In fact, I don't give a damn," he said.   
  
"Hey no need to get mean here," she said.   
  
"Hey who cares, you are a selfish little thing with no conscience and has a father who doesn't love her," he said getting right in her face and then turning around to the door, "I'm leaving." With that he walked out the door.   
  
"You stupid bastard," she said looking down at the floor. Tears flowing from her face.   
**   
"Great, we've done two scene's today," said the director.   
  
"And, I'm finished here," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then, but you're getting up early for the scenes tomorrow," said the director.   
  
"Fair enough," said Kara turning around and going to her dressing room but before she went in she turned to Geoff.   
  
"Hey thanks for remembering your lines," she said.   
  
"Your welcome," Geoff said.   
  
She went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and entered her very large dressing room. She went to clothes first.   
  
"What are you going to wear tonight," asked Cindy, her wardrobe manager.   
  
"What do you think?" asked Kara.   
  
" I think this would look good for a casual dinner between friends," said Cindy pulling off a long jean skirt and a light pink tank top. Or instead of the long jean skirt a white mini skirt. Or you could wear a white tank top with a baby blue or lime green mini skirt.   
  
"Hmm… What about a baby blue tank top with a long white jean skirt and maybe a jean jacket," said Kara.   
  
"Yes, yes I can see that, that would in fact look very good," said Cindy, "So should I make it happen?"   
  
"Yes," said Kara.   
  
"Right," said Cindy hurrying around. A few minutes later she was back with everything.   
  
"Here you go," said Cindy.   
  
"Thanks," said Kara going to get changed. She came back in a few minutes wearing the ensemble.   
  
"What do you think?" asked Cindy.   
  
"I think that I'd like a short denim skirt with a light pink top," said Kara.   
  
"Ok, I'm be right back," said Cindy. A few minutes later she was back again.   
  
"Here you go," said Cindy.   
  
"Thanks again," said Kara walking into the change room. A few minutes later she was out again.   
  
"Yes I rather like this, thank you Cindy," said Kara.   
  
"You're welcome, Now for shoes" said Cindy.   
  
"Yes, I think that my Sandra Sneakers will be fine," said Kara   
  
"Alright then," said Cindy.   
  
"Now that I'm done that on to hair and make-up," said Kara.   
  
"Hello Kara, what can I do for you today?" asked her hair stylist, Kate.   
  
"Hmm… Layer and spray in that hair spray with sparkles.   
  
"Okay then," said Kate cutting her hair. When she was done cutting and fixing she turned her around to look at herself in the mirror.   
  
"So what do you think?" asked Kate biting her lip.   
  
"It's fabulous Kate. Good job," said Kara.   
  
"Oh great!" said Kate.   
  
"Last but not least make-up," said Kara.   
  
"So what kind of make-up do you think would look best?" asked her make-up artist Sherry.   
  
"I'm thinking either blue or purple eyeshadow. I'm not sure about the rest though," said Kara.   
  
"That's fine, that's what I'm here for," said Sherry smiling.   
  
"A bit of this and a bit of that," murmured Sherry, "Finished."   
  
"So what do you think," said Sherry.   
  
Kara looked in the mirror. Baby blue eye shadow and sparkles and a shiny pinkish lip gloss and a light light pink blush and silver hoop earrings.   
  
"I think it looks wonderful. Thanks again for another great job," said Kara.   
  
"Your welcome, and look at the time only a few minutes till your limo will be here to pick you and then Maria up," said Sherry.   
  
"Okay then," said Kara walking out of her dressing room.   
  
"Limo is here now to pick you and Mrs. umm…," said the limo driver.   
  
"Just call her Maria," said Kara getting into the white limo.   
  
Inside was amazing a TV, a mini bar nice seats, everything an amazing limo should have.   
  
"Yes mam," said the driver closing the door.   
  
Kara looked around and went to bar. She then made herself a margarita and sat down to wait to go to Maria's place. She had never seen it before was eager to see where she was staying. 10-15 minutes later they were at Maria's Place.   
  
Kara got out of the car to greet Maria and stepped out onto sand. She looked at a beautiful luxurious beach house far away from it all surrounded by trees.   
  
"Hello Kara," said Maria coming out of the house. Maria was wearing a   
  
"This place is beautiful," said Kara. "Why did you tell me you were staying here?"   
  
"The Press," said Maria.   
  
"You know what's funny?" said Kara.   
  
"What?" asked Maria.   
  
"I live right there," said Kara pointing to a beach house on the other side of the lake.   
  
"No way," said Maria.   
  
"Yes way, that's my boat. Well now that I know this I can come see you and not be disturbed," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah," said Maria.   
  
"So shall we go?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yes, we shall," said Maria smiling climbing into the limo.   
  
"Make yourself at home," said Kara.   
  
"My this is a nice one," said Maria. "May I?" she asked pointing to the bar.   
  
"Go ahead," said Kara going over to make herself another margarita.   
  
"To your upcoming cd," said Kara.   
  
"and to your upcoming film," said Maria.   
  
"Cheers," they both said.   
  
"I miss the old days," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah me too, the days before we were stars," said Kara.   
  
"Oh well, this life isn't that bad, hard work though and not a lot of privacy," said Maria.   
  
"Yes but being rich isn't all that bad," said Kara.   
  
"If you wanted to be rich you could've married that guy," said Maria.   
  
"Don't mention him, I don't care about him anymore," said Kara.   
  
"My you're one heck of an actor but you suck at lying," said Maria.   
  
"No seriously Maria, I've gotten over him. It just doesn't matter anymore. I may have had tears in the past but no more. Not any more it's time to move on," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then. This time I believe you," said Maria.   
  
"Good," said Kara.   
  
"Maria and Kara," said the driver over the intercom.   
  
"Yes," replied Kara.   
  
"We're here and there is quite a huge crowd out here. Make sure you look your best," said the driver.   
  
"Thanks Marilee," said Kara.   
  
"Here we go," said Maria.   
  
The driver came around and opened the door. With that the two climbed out of the limo to bright lights and lots of flashes from cameras. The stepped out and waved at the people and walked down the red carpet into the restaurant. Once they were inside and away from the camera they sighed.   
  
"That can get tiring after awhile," said Kara.   
  
"Tell me about it," said Maria.   
  
"So how was your recording today," asked Kara in the elevator.   
  
"It was good," she said exiting the elevator.   
  
"Follow me," said the waitor.   
  
"So how was your movie," asked Maria.   
  
"It was good, we got two scenes done today," said Kara.   
  
"Oh great, I can't wait till that movie comes out on video," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah me too. Geoff was pretty good after the lunch break," said Kara.   
  
"You don't say," said Maria sitting at the table a picking up the menu.   
  
"Yeah amazing isn't it," said Kara sitting down as well.   
  
"Well I guess he has some good points after all," she said putting down her menu.   
  
"Yeah I suppose he does," said Kara looking up.   
  
"You're not going to go for him are you?" asked Maria.   
  
"What if I am," said Kara.   
  
"Would you rather a guy who had half a mind," asked Maria.   
  
"Well of course, but Geoff's not **_that bad_**. He has half a mind and he can be pretty sweet," said Kara.   
  
"What ever," said Maria, "It is your life."   
  
"Yes that's the truth," said Kara, "It's my life."   
  
"I still think that…" said Maria.   
  
"I know, you think that I should wait for the guy that I truly love," said Kara.   
  
"Well yeah, he loved you so much," said Maria.   
  
"Sure, sure. That is why he left me and never came back. He told me he loved me and then he left never to return," said Kara sarcastically.   
  
"Well I'm sure he meant well, he really did love me, he told me himself," said Maria.   
  
"Maria can't you just let me move on? The thoughts pain me. I don't want to be in pain anymore," said Kara.   
  
"Fine move on, lose true love but remember real love can go through anything and if you really love someone you'll do anything for them, even wait lots of years," said Maria.   
  
"Who cares anymore," said Kara.   
  
"Well if it doesn't matter to you it doesn't matter. Anyways I hear that after this you're doing another movie. What's it's called? What is it about?" asked Maria.   
  
"They haven't figured it out yet. It's another Love story. About some guy who loved this girl a lot and left her to work in Africa for years and just never came back. The girl waited for year and years. At the beginning of the movie it shows them together and he says that one day he'll return. Then it shows him going away and it jumps ahead 10 years. He left when she was 14 and he was 16. Anyways she's moved on with her life and has new friends and even started a romance with a new guy. Anyways he comes back into the picture and for most of the movie they're rediscovering their feelings or fighting. She can't forgive him for taking so many years and he wants her forgiveness and all this stuff," said Kara.   
  
"Oh who's playing the part of the guy?" asked Maria.   
  
"Eric Donovan," said Kara, "Never met him before. Have you?"   
  
"I saw him at a social gathering once but I don't quite remember what he looks like," said Maria.   
  
"Oh, that's cool I guess," said Kara, "What are you getting?"   
  
"Oh I don't know, I think I'm getting the Garden Salad," said Maria.   
  
"That sounds good," said Kara.   
  
"What are you getting," asked Maria.   
  
"I'm going to get the chicken with the half ceaser," said Kara.   
  
"Sounds good too," said Maria, "Now where is that waiter?"   
  
"Are you ready to order mam?" said the waiter coming up to the table.   
  
"Yes, I'll have the Garden Salad and My friend here will have the chicken with the half ceaser," said Maria.   
  
"Is that all?" he asked.   
  
"I'll have a margarita," said Kara.   
  
"I will have one as well," said Maria.   
  
"As you wish," said the waiter.   
  
"So when are you going to be finished this movie?" asked Maria.   
  
"I'm hoping for the end of the month. We don't have so many scene's left," said Kara.   
  
"So starting next month you'll be on the set of your new movie?" said Maria.   
  
"Yup," said Kara.   
  
"Where is it being filmed?" asked Maria.   
  
"Ireland," said Kara in a Irish accent, "They also intend to die my hair burgundy red for this film."   
  
"Oh, that would look so good on you!" said Maria.   
  
"Yeah that's what I am thinking," said Kara.   
  
"Anyways when are you going to finally meet this co-star of yours?" asked Maria.   
  
"I don't know. The director said something about a promotional photo shoot sometime next week," said Kara.   
  
"Excuse me miss," said a very handsome man with blonde hair.   
  
"Yes," said Kara.   
  
"Are you Kara Sulivan?" he asked.   
  
"Yes I am, and who are you?" asked Kara.   
  
"I am Eric Donovan," said Eric.   
  
"Oh a pleasure to meet you," said Kara noticing his **_amber_** eyes.   
  
"Are you here with anybody?" asked Maria.   
  
"The director was supposed to be meeting me but he had some unfinished business all of the sudden so he couldn't," said Eric.   
  
"Oh would you like to join us?" asked Kara.   
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Eric.   
  
"No, I don't, do you Maria?" asked Kara.   
  
"No, not at all," said Maria.   
  
"Alright then," said Eric, "So I hear you're working on a movie right now Kara."   
  
"Yeah I'm playing the lead and Geoff Snow is playing the lead male role," said Kara.   
  
"Oh Geoff Snow, I know him. I was his co-star," said Eric.   
  
"Oh really he never mentioned you before," said Kara.   
  
"Oh he doesn't like me very much," said Eric.   
  
"Oh why not, you seem like a nice guy," said Kara.   
  
"Oh well, I dated our female co-star and he didn't like it very much," said Eric.   
  
"Oh, that can ruin a friendship sometimes," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah," said Kara.   
  
"Anyways, have you already ordered dinner?" Eric asked.   
  
"Yeah," said Kara.   
  
"Then I'll just order a drink," said Eric.   
  
"Waiter," said Kara.   
  
"Yes," said the waiter coming quickly over.   
  
"I'd like a margarita," said Eric.   
  
"And I'll have another one," said Kara.   
  
"Me too," said Maria.   
  
"You're not driving home right?" asked the waiter.   
  
"No, I have my limo," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said the waiter.   
  
"Can I ask you a favour?" asked Eric.   
  
"Sure anything," said Kara.   
  
"Could you give me a ride home? I took a cab here and I was supposed to get a ride back to my apartment with the director," said Eric.   
  
"Sure no problem, we'll drop you off after we drop Maria off," said Kara.   
  
"Oh thanks," said Eric.   
  
"Your welcome," said Kara.   
  
"Here is you dinner," said the waiter.   
  
"Arigato, I mean thanks," said Kara.   
  
"Oh you speak Japanese," said Eric.   
  
"I used to live there," said Kara.   
  
"Oh cool, I used to go to school there," said Eric.   
  
"Oh cool," said Kara not giving it another thought.   
  
"So anyways, how is your movie with Geoff going?" asked Eric.   
  
"Good, but Geoff is always forgetting his lines! It is so annoying," said Kara eating her salad.   
  
"Yeah I noticed that too," said Eric.   
  
"Yeah he's a goof, but he's not all that bad," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, anyways Maria, you're a singer right?" said Eric.   
  
"Yes," said Maria, "I'm recording an album here right now."   
  
"That's good when will it be out?" asked Eric.   
  
"I'm expecting late June," said Maria.   
  
"That's cool," said Eric drinking his Margarita.   
  
"Waiter," said Kara.   
  
"Yes mam?" said the waiter.   
  
"Bring me a mudslide will you?" she said.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I am sure," said Kara smiling.   
  
"I just hope you don't get drunk," said Maria.   
  
"I will not get drunk! When have I ever been drunk?" asked Kara.   
  
"There was that New Years Eve in Junior High…" said Maria.   
  
"Okay, okay, don't' remind me," said Kara.   
  
"It was darn funny though, remember when you…" said Maria.   
  
"Enough! No don't say a word!" said Kara.   
  
"Fine," said Maria.   
  
"What happened?" asked Eric.   
  
"Never mind," said Kara.   
  
"Well I will be right back ladies but I have to go to the bathroom," said Eric.   
  
"Alright," said Kara.   
  
When he was inside the washroom Kara immediately started on Maria.   
  
"What in the hell did you think you were doing?!" asked Kara.   
  
"I was just telling him a bit about you," said Maria.   
  
"You didn't need to tell him that!" said Kara.   
  
"Well I just figured he should know some things about you. Like you aren't all sunshine and you don't keep your promises," said Maria.   
  
"What are you talking about, I keep all my promises," said Kara.   
  
"Oh so I guess you forgot that you told that guy you would wait for. I supposed you forgot that you promised," said Maria.   
  
"When did I say that?" said Kara closing her eyes. If she did that she could usually could look back into her memory.   
  
_She sat on a school bench with her head in her hands crying.   
  
"Why are you crying?" said a voice.   
  
"Oh it's you," she said.   
  
"Yes, it is me," he said.   
  
"I can't look at you," she said.   
  
"Please don't be mad," he said, "I love you."   
  
"Then why are you leaving me?" she asked.   
  
"I must, it is necessary for my training," he said.   
  
"But I will miss you so much! I love you," she said.   
  
"I love you too, but we both know that I must leave," he said.   
  
"I know, but will I ever see you again?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, I will come back, I promise," he said.   
  
"And I will wait for you, I promise," she said._   
  
Tears rolled down the side of her face. She had only been 14 years old when he left and he hadn't kept his promise either. He had never come back.   
  
"Are you happy now?" said Kara, "I'm crying now."   
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry," said Maria.   
  
"Well you did," said Kara, "Now I have to go to the washroom I don't want Eric to see me like this."   
  
"Okay, I'll be here when you come back," said Maria.   
  
"And order me another mudslide," said Kara.   
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" said Maria.   
  
"Just order another one," said Kara walking towards the bathroom.   
  
Kara entered the girl's washroom. She got some toilet paper and dried her eyes. No more tears she had promised. No more tears over **_him_**. So rubbed her eyes with a hot cloth and they became less red. But all of her make up came off. Luckily she had gotten all the make up from of her make up artist before she left. So she took out the eye shadow, the eyeliner, the sparkles, the lipstick, the blush and the mascara. She quickly applied it and looked at herself in the mirror. =Perfect= she thought as she opened the door of the washroom and went back to the table.   
  
"Welcome back," said Eric.   
  
"Thanks," said Kara   
  
"Your welcome," said Eric.   
  
"Anyways we should be leaving soon," said Maria looking at her watch.   
  
"Yeah," said Kara sipping her mudslide.   
  
"Actually we should be going now," said Maria.   
  
"Sure, that's okay," said Kara holding her head. The crying had left her with a headache.   
  
"Waiter, check please," said Kara.   
  
"This is all on one bill," said Maria looking at the bill.   
  
"That's fine. I'll pay it," said Kara.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Maria.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Kara handing her credit card to the waiter.   
  
"I'll be right back," said the waiter.   
  
"Wait a minute, don't forget my credit card for my drink," said Eric.   
  
"Oh right," said the waiter taking the credit card from Eric.   
  
"I'll be right back with your bills to sign," said the waiter.   
  
"Thanks," said Kara.   
  
A few minutes the waiter was back with the bills. Kara signed hers quickly and stood up.   
  
"Maria you don't have any Advil in your purse do you?" she asked.   
  
"Actually I just happen to have some," said Maria.   
  
"Thanks can I have two please," said Kara.   
  
"Sure, here you go," said Maria.   
  
"Thanks," said Kara downing them with the mudslide.   
  
"So are we going now," asked Eric.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Kara.   
  
"Are the reporters still out there?" asked Maria.   
  
"Yes, they are," said Eric.   
  
"Oh well, let's hope we don't get a scandal by driving you home," said Kara.   
  
"Oh well if a scandal does breakout I'll write the wrongs," said Eric.   
  
"Thanks, anyways let's go," said Kara opening the door.   
  
The flashes began and luckily the limo drove up quickly and they quickly climbed in the limo.   
  
"I'm glad to be away from that," said Kara going over to the bar.   
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" said Maria again.   
  
"Hey, I didn't finish my mudslide in there so I'll finish it in here," said Kara.   
  
"Well when you get drunk we can say we told you so," said Eric.   
  
"Yeah," said Maria.   
  
"I won't get drunk," she said rubbing her forehead.   
  
"We're at Maria's house," said the driver.   
  
"Bye Maria, I'll see you tomorrow said Kara giving her best friend a hug.   
  
"Bye Kara. I'll phone you when I think you've gotten home," said Maria.   
  
"Ok," said Kara.   
  
So the driver closed the door and drove on.   
  
"So where do you live Eric?" asked Kara.   
  
"In an apartment that looks over the beach. I have a lovely view of the sunset," said Eric.   
  
"Do you know?" said Kara taking a rather large sip of her mudslide.   
  
"Yes, don't you think you've had enough?" said Eric.   
  
"No I'm fine," she said, "You know you are very cute guy."   
  
"I don't think…What you think I'm cute?" said Eric.   
  
"Oh yeah and I'd love to make out with you in this limo," she said.   
  
"Of which I would be honered to make out with such a beautiful woman but you are drunk and making out with you would be wrong," said Eric.   
  
"English please," she said.   
  
"Love to, but can't 'cause you're drunk," said Eric.   
  
"I am not drunk dammit," said Kara.   
  
"Prove it," said Eric.   
  
"I can see perfectly fine," said Kara.   
  
"Yes, how many fingers am I holding up," he asked holding up 3 fingers.   
  
"Four," said Kara.   
  
"Yup you're drunk," he said.   
  
"We are at Eric Donovan's house now," said the driver.   
  
"Where this is where I get off, I'll see you later," he said.   
  
"Wait," said Kara grabbing him. She took him and gave him a kiss. He tried to pull away but she was holding him pretty tight and he eventually just gave up. After about ten minutes she pulled away.   
  
"Bye Eric," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah Bye, I better be going now," said Eric. =Woah she has quite a kiss= he thought.   
  
The driver closed the door and they drove on.   
  
"Well that went well," said Kara.   
  
"So we're going home right?" said the driver.   
  
"Yes, we will be," said Kara finishing the rest of her mudslide.   
  
=Man she is drunk= thought the driver.   
  
Finally after about ten minutes the driver had driven her home.   
  
"We're home mam," said the driver.   
  
"Oh great, pick me up tomorrow at 9:00am and thank you for driving me home," said Kara.   
  
"Your welcome, after all it is your limo and it's my job to drive you around," said the driver.   
  
"Well thanks anyways and I'll see you in the morning," said Kara.   
  
"Will do Ms. Sulivan," said the driver driving off.   
  
"Oh I feel absolutely great," said Kara unlocking the door. As soon as she opened it she heard the phone ring. She ran to get the phone and tripped. She got back up quickly and picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?" she said.   
  
"Hi I'm just calling to see if you are alright," said Maria.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine but I'm going to bed, I am very tired and I'm fine," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said Maria, "Anyways I'll leave you now."   
  
"Alright then, Goodnight," said Kara hanging up the phone.   
  
Kara went up to her room and got dressed for bed. The minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep.   
  
She had no idea that she was going to wake up and not really remember the night before at all. She also had no idea that in about 3 hours she was going to wake up and throw her guts up. But that was beyond the point. Right now she was in a peaceful slumber. And that was the way it was going to stay…   
  
For 3 hours!   
  
Author's Note: What did you think? This is going to be a good story I have a feeling. You may not understand what I'm trying to do now, but I hope by future chapters you will have caught on to what exactly I'm doing. It is a mystery and I wish I could say I have a great prize if you figure it out. But if you do please e-mail me @ Sakuraharukishi@aol.com and don't tell a soul. I want you all to figure this out on your own.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan   



	2. 

  
  


The Promise   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
  
Chapter Two

  
  
*RING RING*   
  
"Hello?" said Kara.   
  
"Hello Kara, it's Maria! How are you doing this morning?" asked Maria.   
  
"Horrible. I got like 3 hours asleep and then I was awaken by an uncontrollable need to vomit and now I have a splitting headache and my limo driver is picking me up in an hour and I haven't done anything," said Kara.   
  
"I knew it. I knew you'd throw up," said Maria.   
  
"How did you know?" asked Kara.   
  
"You had four margaritas and then you ordered two mudslides in the restaurant, you finished one and quickly down half of one and then you had on in the limo," said Maria.   
  
"I didn't get drunk did I?" asked Kara.   
  
"I don't know, what do you remember about last night?" asked Maria.   
  
"I remember dinner and Eric was there and then I ordered another mudslide after I went to the bathroom and then we went and go in my limo. I don't remember anything after that," said Kara.   
  
"Oh well you took me home and then you took Eric home. I don't have a clue what happened though I did call you when I thought you got home and you said you were fine," said Maria.   
  
"Oh you did, that's cool," said Kara.   
  
"Well take a few Advil's and get ready," said Maria.   
  
"Yes, alright then. I'll do that. Will I see you on set?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yeah sure, we'll have lunch together," said Maria.   
  
"Sure," said Kara, "Well I have to go because I'm going to have to rush."   
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later," said Maria.   
  
"Sure then, bye," said Kara.   
  
"Bye," said Maria hanging up the phone.   
  
=Time to rush around and hope I'm ready in an hour!= thought Kara running upstairs to her bathroom.   
  
An hour later she was dressed with her hair done the way she wanted it done. She had eaten and she had everything under control.   
  
***HONK***   
  
Kara opened her door and waved, "I'll be right there!" she called.   
  
She threw on a sweater and put on her sneakers and ran out to the limo.   
  
"Thanks for picking me up," said Kara.   
  
"As I said last night, it's my job," said Marilee, her driver.   
  
"You did? Oh sorry I don't remember," said Kara.   
  
"Really," said Marilee =That's a good thing. I don't know how she'd react to knowing she made out with Eric for 10 minutes!=   
  
"Oh yeah, I was drunk last night. I hate to admit it though. I thought I had more self control then that," said Kara.   
  
"Well don't be too hard on yourself. It happens to the best of us," said Marilee.   
  
"I didn't do anything when I was drunk, did I?" asked Kara nervously.   
  
=Uh oh= thought Marilee. She didn't actually see them kissing. But they were in there for 10 minutes and she had no proof except for the lipstick on Eric's cheecks.   
  
"No, not that I know of anyways unless you did it after I picked you up or after I dropped you off," said Marilee.   
  
"Oh that's great," said Kara.   
  
"Yes, anyways we're here," said Marilee.   
  
"Thanks again, I'll see you around 6:00ish," said Kara.   
  
"Your welcome and I'll be here around 6:00 o'clock," said Marilee.   
  
"Alright then bye," said Kara closing the door of the limo.   
  
"On time, that's great to see," said the director.   
  
"Yes yes, how long till we start filming," asked Kara.   
  
"Whenever you're ready," said the director.   
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to be ready for awhile. I need a mocha latte. Someone get that for me, once I've had one then I'll go to get ready," said Kara.   
  
"Time is money," said the director.   
  
"I know, but I'm barely awake," said Kara.   
  
"You should've gone to bed earlier then," said the director.   
  
"I did, but then I woke up 3 hours later and I puked up my guts," said Kara taking the mocha latte from the guy. "Thanks" she said softly.   
  
"What!? Are you sick with something? Is it contagious? You shouldn't be here if it's contagious," said the director.   
  
"Not it's not that," said Kara.   
  
"What then?" said the director, "Wait," he said quickly, "You're not pregnant are you?!"   
  
"No no no!" said Kara.   
  
"Then tell me," said the director, "Why in the hell were you up all night puking!"   
  
"I was drunk okay!" she yelled, "Are you happy now?!"   
  
"Oh," said the director, "Is that all?"   
  
"Yes, but it's kinda embarrassing for me," said Kara.   
  
"Oh well, down that mocha latte and get ready right away," said the director.   
  
"Fine," said Kara sipping her drink.   
  
After about 5 minutes she was done and headed off to her dressing room. She went to make up and then to hair and then to wardrobe and came out half and hour later.   
  
"I'm ready," said Kara.   
  
"Great, Geoff just came out too," said the director, "Now let's start at the kissing scene."   
  
"Lights, Camera, Action!" said the director.   
**   
"I despise you so much, when can I leave?!" said Sherina.   
  
"If your dad doesn't pay the ransom, never," said James.   
  
"For Pete's sake don't you want to get rid of me?" asked Sherina.   
  
"Sure, but I don't want this to be total waste of time," said James turning his back on her.   
  
"Well it was a waste of time," said Sherina trying to move with the chair towards the door.   
  
"Hey stop that!" said James.   
  
"Whose gonna stop me?" said Sherina.   
  
"Bloody hell, I'm going to have to glue you to the wall," said James.   
  
"I dare you to try!" said Sherina.   
  
"I will then!" said James going into his toolbox. He finally brought out a big thing of Crazy Glue. He put it up and down the back of the chair and stuck it against the wall farthest away from the door. He stood there for a few minutes to make sure it held together.   
  
"Don't do this to me, you can't," said Sherina.   
  
"I can and I will and if you don't be careful I'll put the bandana over your mouth!" said James sharply.   
  
She shut up not long after. He stood there for about five minutes standing literally in her face, keeping the chair still. When he was done they both turned and their lips met. They looked deep into each other's eyes. They both saw something in each other's eyes that they had never seen before. They saw love. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then their lips touched for a second time, this time to embrace each other in a passionate kiss. James pulled away suddenly.   
  
"Huh," said Sherina.   
  
"This is wrong, all wrong. I can't kiss you, you're my hostage. I'm ransoming you off for a quarter of a billion. I have to go," said James.   
  
"No don't go! Wait, we have to talk about this, don't leave me. Not now," said Sherina.   
  
"I have to go, I can't stay here. Damn, I'm so confused right now," said James holding his head.   
  
"No really James, don't leave me," said Sherina crying. She had never been more confused in her life. She hated this guy didn't she? He had kidnapped her and been nothing but horrid to her and she was just kissing him and she had loved him for those few minutes and now, she didn't know. She just didn't know.   
  
"I'll be back in a few hours," said James turning away from her.   
  
"Don't leave me!" said Sherina again between tears.   
  
"Bye," said James looking at the ground as he ran out the door closing his swiftly behind him.   
  
"No," said Sherina crying her eyes out looking at the floor, "No."   
**   
"Great scene!" said the director. "Now Kara and Geoff go and change. We're doing the scene where you guys leave the apartment to give Sherina back to her father and you guys decide other wise and so far."   
  
"Alright then, but aren't we jumping way ahead?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yeah," said Geoff.   
  
"Well we've done all the other scenes so what if we're jumping from scene 25 to scene umm…45. Doesn't matter. Just remember that this is long after the kiss and a while after they began to trust each other and James eventually didn't tie Sherina to a chair constantly and let her walk freely and sleep in the bed," said the director.   
  
"Yeah we know the story," said Kara, "I'll go get dressed."   
  
"Me too," said Geoff.   
  
While they were getting dressed Maria went over to Eric who was standing there.   
  
"Did anything happen after you guys dropped me off?" said Maria suspiciously.   
  
"Happen, um…no, nothing at all," said Eric scratching the back of his head.   
  
"If you're lying to me I will find out and I will make you pay. I don't like being lied to," said Maria sharply.   
  
"Ok, something happened. I'd rather not say what though," said Eric.   
  
"Tell me Eric," said Maria.   
  
"It's embarrassing and I wish it had never happened," said Eric.   
  
"Just tell me now or I will get security to throw you off the premises," said Maria.   
  
"Fine, after you left she finished her mudslide and she was totally out of it by then and she told me I was cute and she wanted to make out with me. Anyways I said no because she was drunk and as I tried to get out she called out 'Wait!' and grabbed me and started kissing me. I tried to pull away but I eventually gave up and we were making out in the back of her limo for about 10 minutes," said Eric.   
  
"You were WHAT?!" said Maria.   
  
"You didn't hear me?" said Eric.   
  
"No I heard you but I can't believe you did that to her," said Maria.   
  
"I didn't do anything," said Eric.   
  
"Precisely, you should of tried harder to get away from her," said Maria.   
  
"I tried, but I couldn't," said Eric bowing his head in shame.   
  
"I just can't believe it, we should of drove you home first," said Maria.   
  
"I agree," said Eric.   
  
"Do you now?" said Maria.   
  
"Yes and if I could go back in time and make it right I would, but she doesn't even remember it and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way," said Eric.   
  
"You expect me to keep a secret like this from my best friend?" said Maria.   
  
"Yes for her own sake. She embarrassed enough that she was drunk and if she knew she would go into a fit," said Eric.   
  
"Fine then," said Maria, "But if she remembers and she finds out that I didn't tell her, she is going to be mad."   
  
"We'll just pretend we don't know," said Eric.   
  
"I can pretend I don't know because I wasn't there. But you were so you get most of the yelling if she finds out," said Maria.   
  
"That's ok, I don't mind, anyways let's drop this, they're coming out again," said Eric.   
  
About half an hour everyone who was meant to be on set was on.   
  
"Action!" said the director.   
**   
"Come on," said James, "You're finally going."   
  
"I am?" said Sherina opening her eyes. She had, had a great sleep that night.   
  
"Yes you are, now get dressed, we're dropping you off at the location for the ransom," said James.   
  
"But what about us?" said Sherina.   
  
"I guess you'll just have to forget about me and live your life," said James.   
  
"But what we have. Doesn't it mean anything to you?" said Sherina.   
  
"You know it does, but I kidnapped you and it's been on the news that you were kidnapped and how can I be with you?" asked James.   
  
"We'll run away together we'll leave a note somewhere," said Sherina.   
  
"I have to do this, my boss will kill me, literally. If I don't bring him the ransom he'll kill me now let's go," said James.   
  
"Can we still talk about this?" asked Sherina.   
  
"You have to wear this sweater though and put hood up so it covers your face," said James.   
  
"Do you have to wear a sweater too?" asked Sherina.   
  
"Yes, I can't be seen either," said James, "Now let's go."   
  
When the two walked out it was raining hard.   
  
"Now let's talk about this. My dad could have a million swat cars waiting for you at the drop off place," said Sherina.   
  
"Yeah, I know, so?" said James.   
  
"If you get caught you'll go to jail!" said Sherina.   
  
"Yeah, well it's a fate better than death," said James.   
  
"But what about us, you love me don't you," said Sherina.   
  
James looked at the ground and said nothing.   
  
Sherina stopped and looked straight at him and said, "Don't you love me?!"   
  
"Dammit Sherina! You know I love you. But I can't go against my boss," said James.   
  
"I know, but I can't lose you, I love you," said Sherina turning to him.   
  
"I wish there was some other way," said James.   
  
"Me too," said Sherina.   
  
"We'd have to change our names and leave the country," said James.   
  
"Why don't we do that then!" said Sherina.   
  
"Are you off your rocker?!" said James.   
  
"No we can stow away on a freight train and then I can phone my daddy and tell him that I'm alright then we can change out names in another state," said Sherina.   
  
"That's a great idea but are you sure? You're rich here and you have great friends and all this stuff," said James.   
  
"Who cares, my friends just used me for shopping sprees and I told you my dad hated me! Notice how it took you two months of keeping me hostage to get him to pay the ransom and I bet this is all a hoax," said Sherina.   
  
"Do you really think that?" asked James.   
  
"Yes, I do," said Sherina.   
  
"Then let's go," said James.   
  
"Where are we going to go?" asked Sherina.   
  
"The freight train, I know that there is one docked right now and everyone has gone to bed, It won't be too warm with the rain but we'll survive," said James.   
  
"But wait here, I kinda lost my head. We have no money or anything or food, we have to go back to your place," said Sherina.   
  
"That'd be risky," said James, "My boss could be there."   
  
"But if we go somewhere with no money we will never survive," said Sherina.   
  
"Your right, come on we'll have to run back to my place," said James starting to run.   
  
So they both ran super fast back to the apartment. James grabbed his wallet and went over to a drawer that happened to be full of money and put in a bag. While he was doing this Sherina went over to the cupboard and looked for some food that they could take could be eaten without being cooked. She stuffed what she could find in a bag. Then she went over to the drawers of clothes. They needed something else to wear so she stuffed most of the clothes in another bag and finally they were done.   
  
"Ok, let's go," said James.   
  
"He must be in here," said a voice.   
  
"Uh oh," said James.   
  
"What," said Sherina.   
  
"That's my boss, he's at the bottom of the stairs. Quick out the window," said James.   
  
"Ok," said Sherina climbing quickly out the window and hurrying down the stairs.   
  
James quickly jumped out the window and ran down the stairs outside.   
  
"Hurry Hurry. They have guns," said James.   
  
Finally they were at the bottom and they raced down streets and alleys to lose them and finally they were at the train station. They looked around for a train and climbed into one of them making sure they weren't seen.   
  
"It's going to be cold," said James.   
  
"That's ok," said Sherina.   
  
"You know how much I love you now right?" said James.   
  
"Yeah, and I love you too, you know that right?" said Sherina.   
  
"Yeah. It's really funny how this all turned out. I kidnapped you and had you tied to a chair for days and we ended up falling in love and I risked my life so we would have money and food for a girl who I was supposed to ransom off," said James.   
  
"Yeah, it's funny how these things work out," said Sherina.   
  
Suddenly the train started to move.   
  
"Good the train is moving. We'll be out of here and on our way to somewhere," said James.   
  
"Yeah and at least we have money and food and clothes," said Sherina.   
  
"Yeah clothes, I stuffed a lot of your clothes into a bag," said Sherina.   
  
"And you're going to wear them too?" said James.   
  
"Yeah, I made sure I brought belts and I can just wear your sweatshirts till we can find something else," said Sherina.   
  
"Hey it's your body, if you want to wear my clothes, wear them," said James.   
  
"And I will. Why don't you transfer the money in the bag into your wallet," said Sherina.   
  
"Good idea," said James collecting the money together and sorting it.   
  
"How much money you go there anyways?" asked Sherina.   
  
"A million," said James.   
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Sherina.   
  
"Oh mostly from my boss for keeping you here," said James.   
  
"Oh anyways once we get into another state far far away from here we'll change out names," said Sherina, "And I'll call my daddy with a scrambler tell him I'm fine and to leave everything to me when he dies."   
  
"Okay then we'll change out names, but who is he going to put down in the will?" said James.   
  
"Oh our new names of course," said Sherina.   
  
"Ok then, what will our new names be?" asked James.   
  
"What do you think about Jake?" asked Sherina.   
  
"Jake, Jake, I like the sound of that and for you, how do you like the name Carrie?" asked James.   
  
"Yeah I like that, now for a last name," said Sherina.   
  
"Your last name will be Richardson," said James.   
  
"And yours will be Morris," said Sherina.   
  
"Well now that we have that settled, Goodnight," said James.   
  
"Goodnight," said Sherina.   
  
_Narrator comes in now: The two escaped death by James boss and went from being in Florida to ending up in Texas. They kept their false names for the rest of their life. They got married in Texas on April 12, 2002. The lived happily in Texas for 10 years and when Sherina's dad died they moved back to Florida and lived in his mansion where their children happily reside to this day.   
_   
The End   
**   
"Great!" said the director.   
  
"Finally!" said Kara, "We're done this movie."   
  
"And before lunch too," said Maria, "Congratulations."   
  
"Thanks," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah great job," said a voice.   
  
Kara recognized it and turned around. It was Eric.   
  
"Oh hey Eric," said Kara, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm great," said Eric, "And you?"   
  
"I'm great," said Eric.   
  
"That's good, anyways its lunch time would you like to join us?" asked Kara.   
  
"Sure," said Eric.   
  
So they went over to the table with food and got what they wanted at sat at the table set up.   
  
"So what did you do today Eric?" asked Kara.   
  
"Well I came here and I watched you act," said Eric.   
  
"You did? I didn't see you," said Kara.   
  
"Well you were busy with the scenes all morning," said Eric.   
  
"Yeah that's probably why," said Kara.   
  
"Hey are you busy tonight?" asked Eric.   
  
"No, why?" asked Kara.   
  
"Oh I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner with me tonight," said Eric.   
  
Maria shot him a quick dirty look.   
  
"Sure, why not," said Kara smiling.   
  
"Kara don't you think you should stay home tonight," asked Maria.   
  
"No, I'm fine," said Kara, "Besides this is a good way for us to get to know each other better."   
  
"Fine then, no drinking," said Maria.   
  
"Fine, no drinking. Except maybe for a couple of Margaritas?" said Kara.   
  
"No drinking," said Maria.   
  
"Just one please," said Kara.   
  
"Fine, no mudslides though," said Maria.   
  
"Agreed," said Kara, "I'll be right back, I need to get something from my dressing room."   
  
"Ok," said Maria.   
  
When Kara was in her dressing room Eric leaned toward Maria and said, "You don't trust me do you?" asked Eric.   
  
"No," said Maria.   
  
"How can I gain your trust?" asked Eric.   
  
"I don't think you can ever gain my trust," said Maria.   
  
"Who knows? Maybe one day I will Tee," said Eric.   
  
"Don't you Tee me," said Maria.   
  
Eric just stared and smiled with one eyebrow raised.   
  
Maria was about to go on a tangent when she realized something.   
  
"Hey you just called me Tee, Only one person has ever called me Tee and that was," said Maria, "What no way, your not, no, you've got to be kidding."   
  
"Nope, I am who you think I am," said Eric.   
  
"You changed your name," said Maria.   
  
"So did you," said Eric.   
  
"So what do you think about Kara?" asked Maria.   
  
"She's really pretty, she reminds me of the girl I left," said Eric.   
  
=More than you know, More than you know= thought Maria.   
  
"So do you trust me or what?" asked Eric.   
  
"How can I not?" asked Maria, "Man I never thought you would become and actor."   
  
"Well I'm proud to say I knew you'd end up being a singer. You have to be the best singer I've ever heard. Well she was always pretty good too," said Eric.   
  
"She as in the girl you left behind?" said Maria.   
  
"Yeah," said Eric.   
  
"I should write a song about that," said Maria.   
  
"Anyways have you talked to her lately?" asked Eric.   
  
"No," said Maria lying. =Not yet, not yet. If he doesn't know. I'm not telling him.=   
  
"Oh, it's like she's dropped off the face of the planet. I called her house and nothing, I wish she could see me now. Years later, I'm an actor and she has no idea I exist," said Eric.   
  
"You have no idea she exists. You don't even know where she is. I guess that's the price of fame," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah and I hate it, I wish I could go back in time before I was an actor, I wish that I had never left," said Eric.   
  
"That's ok. Someday you'll find her again and when you do I'll be there with my video camera," said Maria.   
  
"Oh Maria, you never change," said Eric.   
  
"You can call me Tee if you want," said Maria.   
  
"Nah it's ok, I'll call you Maria for now," said Eric.   
  
"Sorry I took so long guys, I couldn't find it," said Kara coming back.   
  
"It's ok, did you find what you were looking for?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yup," said Kara happily.   
  
"Do you want to tell us what it is?" asked Maria.   
  
"No," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said Maria.   
  
"Oh are you flying out with me tomorrow?" asked Kara.   
  
"Flying where?" asked Maria.   
  
"To Ireland of course. I'm finished here so tomorrow I'm off to Ireland," said Kara.   
  
"Oh yeah sure. Are we taking your jet?" asked Maria.   
  
"Oh course, we're going to have so much fun!" said Kara.   
  
"Yeah," said Maria.   
  
"So I have to go now and get prepared for the trip to Ireland so I will see you guys later," said Eric.   
  
"Okay then," said Kara.   
  
"Anyways how about we go early and go on a shopping spree in Ireland," said Maria.   
  
"How early are we talking?" asked Kara.   
  
"Early as in now," said Maria.   
  
"Sure, I'll go change," said Kara.   
  
Kara ran to her trailor and when she came back about half an hour later she was wearing a pair of sparkly jeans a white shirt that was tight in the front and waist with long sleeves that were loose and that kinda flared out at the ends and covered most of her hand and her hair in two braids at the side of her head.   
  
"What no lollipop?" asked Maria.   
  
"I got a bunch in my bag let's go, my limo is waiting. I just called in and my jet and it'll be ready when we get there," said Kara.   
  
"I have to go home first," said Maria.   
  
"Ok fine, then we'll go to airport," said Kara.   
  
"Wait a minute, your having dinner with Eric tonight you can't do anything," said Maria.   
  
"Oh right, I got so caught up in the moment I forgot. I'll have to cancel," said Kara.   
  
"Why don't you just invite him to go on the plane with us," said Maria.   
  
"Because it'll all be girl talk," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said Maria.   
  
She took her cell phone out of her bag and dialled Eric's number.   
  
"Hello?" said a voice.   
  
"Hi is this Eric?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yes, is this Kara?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just calling to tell you I can't make dinner tonight," said Kara.   
  
"Dinner tonight?" said Eric, "Oh right, dinner. I had forgotten about it. How about we have dinner together in Ireland when I see you?"   
  
"Sure sounds good, I'll talk to you later," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, Bye," said Eric.   
  
"Bye," said Kara hanging up the phone.   
  
"So?" said Maria.   
  
"We'll have dinner in Ireland next time I see him," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then cool," said Maria.   
  
"So let's go," said Kara dragging Maria into the limo.   
  
"Want a lollipop?" asked Kara pulling two out of her purse.   
  
"I didn't think you were serious," said Maria.   
  
"Well I was," said Kara sticking one in her mouth.   
  
"Well now I don't have worry about you drinking to much," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah, even if I did get drunk tonight it would only be you who saw me," said Kara.   
  
"But your not getting drunk," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah I know, I'm staying alcohol free tonight. Well for the exception of a few margaritas and you said so yourself that I could have a few," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah well have a coke or something for now," said Maria.   
  
"Excellent idea," said Kara grabbing a coke from the cooler.   
  
"Grab me a sprite please," said Maria.   
  
"Here you go," said Kara handing her friend a sprite.   
  
"Thanks," said Maria.   
  
"So what did you and Eric talk about while I was gone," asked Kara.   
  
"Oh not much. Mostly just questions about the movie," said Maria.   
  
"Oh that's cool," said Kara.   
  
"We're at the airport," said Marilee.   
  
"Thank you Marilee I'll see you in a months time," said Kara.   
  
"Your welcome and Goodbye," said Marilee.   
  
So Kara and Maria walked aboard Kara's five star airplane.   
  
"Wow," said Maria.   
  
"You like?" said Kara.   
  
"It's amazing, you have everything on this plane. A bar with alcoholic and non alcoholic beverages. You don't have a kitchen do you?" asked Maria.   
  
"Of course, it's at the back of the plane," said Kara.   
  
"Woah, this is amazing. As I said before I believe. I've never been on such a jet before. Even when were little and I was rich we never owned our own jet," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah well, you could afford a jet like this too if you ever wanted one. We know that you still have the wealth from your family and your singing career," said Kara.   
  
"True. But then again I don't need to when I have you for a friend!" said Maria.   
  
"True, true," said Kara.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Maria.   
  
"Let's go rent a movie," said Kara.   
  
"We're on a plane. Wait, you don't have a personal movie rental thing on here too, do you?" asked Maria.   
  
"Oh course not. I have my own personal library of movies but I was thinking more on the lines of digital cable and renting a movie on that," said Kara.   
  
"Oh ok. That makes sense," said Maria.   
  
"Anyways, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Kara.   
  
"In your library do you have Miss Congeniality?" asked Maria.   
  
"Of course, do you want to watch that?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yeah," said Maria.   
  
"Then sit down on the couch," said Kara with the remote.   
  
"Don't you need to get the movie?" asked Maria.   
  
"Nope watch this," said Kara opening a book that was the size of a dictionary and went to M, "Miss Congeniality, 422" So she pressed 422 and the tv turned on and on the screen were the previews for Miss Congeniality.   
  
"Woah, impressive," said Maria.   
  
"Isn't it?" said Kara.   
  
"What time is it?" asked Maria.   
  
"It is 6:00," said Kara.   
  
"Well maybe if we watch this movie the time will go faster," said Maria.   
  
"Why do you want the time to go fast?" asked Kara.   
  
"Because I was to go to bed but not too early," said Maria, "I hate plane trips. The alititude makes me feel sick."   
  
"Do you feel sick right now?" asked Kara.   
  
"No not yet, I took a gravol and it's kicked in and now I'm kinda tired. Anyways, let's just watch this movie," said Maria.   
  
"Alright then," said Kara.   
  
So the two sat there for however long it takes to watch Miss Congeniality and Kara watched as Maria fought to stay awake. In the end Maria fell asleep on one of the couch. By this time it was around 8:00pm.   
  
"Good she's asleep," said Kara going over to the alcohol cabinet. She poured herself a mudslide.   
  
=This is to a good film. I hope= thought Kara swallowing half the drink in one gulp.   
  
Kara sat there with her mudslide and gulped the second half of it down in another gulp. Then she went back and got a Mike's hard lemonade and drank that. During all of this thoughts were swirling around in her head.   
  
=I wonder if he misses me. Oh well, this tastes good and it makes me forget everything. I feel so much better= thought Kara finishing off the drink. Then she grabbed another one.   
  
=I willow in my own misery completely on my own. I don't remember the last time I depended on someone, even Maria. This is crazy. Man my head is starting to feel a little funny. I better start up on another one= thought Kara sipping the last bit of the lemonade. So she grabbed three more and stood up and to her slightly drunken surprise was a little woozy. So she walked down the corridor of her plane and went to one of the small bedrooms on near the back of the plane. She laid down on the bed in the corner of the room.   
  
"This one is dedicated to the one guy who stole my heart, broke it and ran off," said Kara opening her 4th one. By this time her eyesight was pretty blurry. She had never had a very high tolerance for alcohol and had been known to get drunk easily. So at this time she really couldn't think at all and she still had two of these things to get through.   
  
"Life is an empty space of open pastures," Kara said taking a hug gulp of her drink.   
  
"A heart is broken and forever is the road of ones life altered changing it to a rough road with potholes and cows that refuse to move out of the way," Kara said finishing off the bottle and starting to sway barely being able to make out anything at all.   
  
"I…" said Kara losing all consciousness.   
  
So there Kara lie there unconscious and totally drunk while her best friend slept on the couch. Both slept and both were chemically induced sleep but never the less they were asleep. Maria slept for about 7 hours before she finally woke up.   
  
"My, what a nice sleep that was," said Maria.   
  
She looked over the room looking for signs of Kara. The first thing she noticed was the alcohol cabinet open.   
  
"Oh no," said Maria going over the cabinet. There on the floor was a glass that had a mudslide in it and 3 empty bottles of Mike's Hard lemonade.   
  
"Oh for Pete's sake. We need to get her a therapist or something," said Maria walking down the halls. She went to down checking every door and found about 4 empty rooms, a bathroom and a broom closet. She was at the end of the hall and had one more door. She opened the door and found Kara laying on the bed with two empty bottles and two full ones.   
  
"Kara Kara Kara. When will you learn? You can't drink when you have a problem it just doesn't help," said Maria collecting the bottles.   
  
=This is sad. She's sad over something and she hasn't told me. I can only guess as to what it is. The worst part is, she won't remember anything in the morning. She never does. I'd wish she would. Then maybe she'd realize that drinking is not the answer. I should tell her what she did that night. But I won't. I told him I wouldn't tell and I won't. I just wish she'd talk to me about this= thought Maria while walking down the hall to put the bottles in the recycling.   
  
=I'm tired, I'm going back to bed= thought Maria walking into one of the empty rooms.   
  
"Kara, I just hope that one day that your heart will find peace," said Maria putting her head down on the pillow and falling asleep.   
  
Meanwhile Kara's dreams were causing her to toss and turn.   
_   
"I hate you," he said.   
  
"No, no, that's not true, you know it isn't," she said.   
  
"I can't stand you, I wish you would leave me alone," he said.   
  
"No, that's a lie. Besides why are you doing this to me? You are the one who left me! It should be I who is mad instead you tell me you hate me! I can't believe you. I'm glad you left because now I know that I was better off without you," she said.   
  
"Well fine then, I'll just go again then," he said.   
  
"Fine leave me again. Ignore the fact that you still love me. See if I care. Ignore what we had and have and just leave me the hell alone," she said.   
  
"Fine, I will. I'll go and I'll never bother you again. Besides we had nothing. We had nothing then and we have nothing now. So just leave and forget all about me and I will do the same," he said.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," she said.   
  
=I hate this= she thought =this is definitely not what I wanted. I love him but this is no way to live my life=   
  
"Sayonara," he said.   
  
"Au Revoir (goodbye in French), Arrive Derchi (bye in Italian), Adios (Spanish), Bye and good riddance," she said.   
  
"Like wise," he said getting on the plane.   
  
She watched him board the plane to leave and never come back again knowing that he'll never know how she truly felt.   
  
"He who boards the plane leaves with more than himself and his belongings. He leaves with someone's heart in his hands," she said with tears flowing down her face.   
  
"Goodbye love for you shall never find any within me," she whispered walking down the corridor wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Farewell, for I leave with no heart and shall I live a thousands years and never love again," he said sitting in his seat.   
  
"Goodbye," they both said.   
_   
"Kara, Kara," said a voice, "Wake up, we're here."   
  
"Huh?" said Kara.   
  
"It's me Maria. We're in Ireland come on let's go," said Maria.   
  
"Ok fine, let me get an Advil first. I have a horrible headache," Kara said.   
  
"I wonder why?" said Maria.   
  
"I don't have clue," said Kara, "Do you know?"   
  
"No clue," said Maria.   
  
"Oh well," said Kara swallowing the Advil, "Let's go shopping."   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Maria.   
  
So the two friends quickly departed from the Airplane to go do some shopping. They had fun shopping and neither one knew that the trials that waited ahead for both of them.   
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Good, Bad? If you Read please Review! Even a bad Review is better than no review at all. Also if you find out the secret twist to this story e-mail me @ sakuraharukishi@aol.com. 


	3. 

  
  


The Promise   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Three   


  
"I'm pooped," said Kara flopping down on the couch in the hotel room.   
  
"Tell me about it," said Maria, "I don't remember the last time I shopped that much."   
  
"Yeah me either," said Kara.   
  
"I like it here. It really is a beautiful city," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah Dublin is a beautiful place," said Kara.   
  
"So when does the filming for you next movie start?" asked Maria.   
  
"As soon as possible. Or at least that's what they told me. I'm going to go at four. We need to figure out my wardrobe and different props. I haven't even seen the script yet. It should be good though," said Kara.   
  
"Oh cool. You do know that its 3:30 right?" asked Maria.   
  
"What?" said Kara looking at her watch, "Oh darn! I don't think that I'm going to make it."   
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Maria.   
  
"I have to shower and change and blow dry and I'm so dead," said Kara.   
  
"Look. Don't panic. They said A.S.A.P so you get there as soon as possible. If an hour is A.S.A.P then it is. Just go get ready. I'll go to my room and just knock on my door. Oh and I have something important to tell you when you come out," said Maria.   
  
"Oh okay. I'll be done soon," said Kara.   
  
"Sure, Sure," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah, your real funny Maria," said Kara.   
  
"You know it!" said Maria closing the door behind her.   
  
Kara shakes her head and goes into her bathroom to shower.   
  
Half and hour later she's out and is fully dressed in a yellow green coloured spaghetti strap dress. She sits at her dresser with a blow dryer and out in front of her is an assortment of spring coloured eye shadow and eyeliner to match. When she had finished blow-drying her hair to her satisfaction she looked through her make up.   
  
"Hmm…Let's see. Yes, I'll use this and this. Not that it matters. They'll probably take it off and put something new on when we figure out my wardrobe. Oh, gosh. I'm talking to myself again," said Kara.   
  
About 15 minutes later she was done and grabbed her sweater and walked out of her room and down the hall to her friends room.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Hey Kara," said Maria, "Ready?"   
  
"Yeah, what is that thing you were talking about?" asked Kara.   
  
"What thing?" asked Maria.   
  
"The thing about something you wanted to tell me. The important thing," said Kara.   
  
"Oh right, I remember now. I'm going to be the movie your in," said Maria.   
  
"No way!" said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, they offered me a part yesterday before we left. I'm going to play Sarah, Alex's sister," said Maria.   
  
"Who is Alex? I forget," said Kara.   
  
"He's Jennifer's boyfriend. The guy she moved on with when Aaron went away," said Maria.   
  
"And Aaron is the guy that Eric is playing," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, we really should go now," said Maria.   
  
"Oh right, yeah," said Kara, "Let's Go."   
  
Kara and Maria went out of the hotel where they had their limo waiting. They quickly climbed in and told the limo driver where to go. In about 10 minutes they were at the location.   
  
"So this is where I'm filming," said Kara.   
  
In front of them were about a million trailers and a pub with a sign above it that read "McKinnon Pub"   
  
"Aww. This is so adorable. It's so quaint and homey. I love it!" said Kara.   
  
"Hey Kara!" said a voice.   
  
"Oh hey Eric!" said Kara giving him a hug.   
  
"Have you seen the script yet?" asked Eric.   
  
"No, not yet," said Kara.   
  
"Well come with me," said Eric.   
  
"Did I tell you that I got a part in the film too?" asked Maria as they walked off.   
  
"Did you? Oh that's great! Well come along then," said Eric.   
  
=I feel like a third wheel here, I wish my husband was here= thought Maria.   
  
"Maria!" said a voice.   
  
"Huh?" said Maria turning around.   
  
"Surprise," said the voice.   
  
"Gregory!" yelled Maria.   
  
"I missed you!" said Gregory.   
  
"I missed you too," said Maria hugging him tightly.   
  
"Hey Gregory," said Kara.   
  
"Hey Kara. How are you?" asked Gregory.   
  
"Oh I'm great. Eric this is Maria's Husband Gregory Williams," said Kara.   
  
"Nice to meet you," said Gregory shaking his hand.   
  
"Like wise," said Eric.   
  
"Well I'm going to leave you two alone now, come on Eric let's go get the scripts," said Kara.   
  
"See you guys later," said Maria.   
  
"Bye!" said Eric.   
  
"Are those two dating?" asked Gregory.   
  
"No, but they should be. They're destined," said Maria.   
  
"I see. How do you know that?" asked Gregory.   
  
"Because Eric is really…." whispered Maria in Gregory's ear.   
  
"Are you serious?" asked Gregory.   
  
"Dead serious," said Maria.   
  
"Do they know?" asked Gregory.   
  
"They have no idea," said Maria.   
  
"That's just nuts," said Gregory.   
  
"I know," said Maria.   
  
"Well I'm glad we're together," said Gregory.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Maria kissing Gregory.   
  
"Love you," said Gregory.   
  
"Love you too," said Maria smiling.   
  
"Aren't they so sweet together?" said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, they really are," said Eric.   
  
"So let's look over this first scene," said Kara.   
  
"Alright. Let's see. We can't do this one," said Eric.   
  
"Why not?" asked Kara.   
  
"It's for the younger versions of ourselves. It's the two kissing in the hallway," said Eric.   
  
"Oh right, I remember now. I'm directing this scene," said Kara.   
  
"Are you?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yes, I've always found directing interesting so while I was doing my last movie I had a teacher with me who taught me the basics of directing," said Kara.   
  
"That's cool. Good luck," said Eric.   
  
"Arigato (thank you)," said Kara.   
  
"Your welcome," said Eric.   
  
"So what is the first scene that we have together?" asked Kara.   
  
"That would be the scene where I come back," said Eric, "You are leaving the pub and your locking up and then you turn around and I'm standing there under a spotlight."   
  
"Ok, let's see," said Kara, "Okay I'm ready. I'll start now."   
  
**"Oh my gosh," said Kara reciting her line.   
  
"Hello," said Eric.   
  
"Is that really you?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yes," said Eric.   
**   
"Okay then I run over to you," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah," said Eric.   
  
"Okay, I've ran over to you," said Kara walking over looking at the script in her hand.   
  
**"I missed you," said Eric.   
  
"Did you really? Is that why you never returned?" said Kara looking away.   
  
"You know that I love you," said Eric.   
  
"Do I?" asked Kara.   
  
"You know I do," said Eric.   
  
"But do you know," said Kara.   
  
"Know what?" asked Eric.   
  
"Know if you love me or not," said Kara.   
  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," said Eric.   
  
"Maybe, but maybe not. Maybe you think you love me because you're trying to hide the fact from yourself that you don't and---" said Kara.   
  
Then Eric took Kara in her arms and kissed her passionately.   
**   
"Bravo!" said the director.   
  
"Umm…" said Eric scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Hehe," said Kara laughing nervously.   
  
"That was great! Excellent. It was so real and so believable!" said the director.   
  
"T-T-Thank you," said Kara blushing slightly.   
  
"Thank you," said Eric.   
  
"I must thank the Rob for casting you two as the lead. It's almost as if you had lived it," said the director.   
  
"Hehe," said Kara blushing.   
  
"Perfect. You guys just have that chemistry that I don't know. Perfect. Absolutely breath-taking. I don't know what to say," said the director.   
  
"Just don't say anymore," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said the director walking away.   
  
"That was embarrassing," said Kara.   
  
"You're telling me," said Eric.   
  
"I hope I never have to go through that ever again," said Kara.   
  
"I don't mind it. After all we have this certain, I don't know, a chemistry, it's breath-taking really it is," said Eric mocking the director.   
  
"I know. We have a, well I don't know what to say," said Kara.   
  
"It's just perfect," said Eric.   
  
"Are you busy tonight?" asked Kara.   
  
"No, why?" asked Eric.   
  
"How about that dinner you offered?" asked Kara.   
  
"Oh sure, that would be great," said Eric.   
  
"Good, how about I meet you here after some wardrobe fittings?" asked Kara.   
  
"Sounds great," said Eric.   
  
"Ok, well I gotta go now. I'll see you later aiight?" said Kara.   
  
"Aiight," said Eric smiling.   
  
=Some familiar about that smile= thought Kara entering her trailer.   
  
"So let's see, we are doing wardrobe for scenes 1-5 today and above if we have time," said Anna.   
  
"Okay, we can skip ahead and do other scenes. I'm not in scene 1-5. That's all the character development and story development. Wait, I'm in it for a few minutes. I'm not sure. I think that this is a bad time to be doing this since I don't know what scenes I'm doing and all this stuff," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah that's right. Hold on. I'm going to phone the other characters. See if they're having the same problem," said Anna.   
  
"Alright," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah, us too. Aiight then. Bye," said Anna.   
  
"And?" said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, the same problem. Only the people who are in the beginning scenes, meaning 1-5 aren't having trouble," said Anna.   
  
"I see," said Kara.   
  
"We'll just wing it for those scenes. I think that we'll just do that every day," said Anna.   
  
"Alright then," said Kara.   
  
"So you are free to go," said Anna.   
  
"Alright so I just do what? Leave?" asked Kara.   
  
"No wait, maybe we'll do a bit of filming today," said Anna.   
  
"So should I just throw something on and surprise you?" asked Kara.   
  
"Sure knock yourself out," said Anna.   
  
"Alright then," said Kara.   
  
Kara went through all the racks of clothes. She grabbed something and something else and went over to a change room. She was in there for about fifteen minutes until she came out.   
  
"Well look at you," said Anna.   
  
"What do you think? I have horrible taste don't I?" said Kara.   
  
"I wouldn't say that. You could have my job," said Anna looking over Kara. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a slight flair at the bottom and a light lime green coloured turtleneck.   
  
"Thanks," said Kara.   
  
"So go out there. Talk to the director. Actually find out his name," said Anna.   
  
"Alright then," said Kara.   
  
"Hey Kara!" said Maria as Kara walked out of the trailer.   
  
"Oh hey Maria," said Kara.   
  
"How are you?" asked Maria.   
  
"Not sure. I'm not sure when to film and what to do so I'm looking for the director," said Kara.   
  
"Oh, okay," said Maria, "I'm going to go find Eric."   
  
"Eric? Why?" asked Kara.   
  
"Oh I just wanted to, ya know. Talk to him and stuff," said Maria.   
  
"That's cool. Anyways, I'll see you later," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah," said Maria.   
  
So Maria went on her own way and Kara went to find the director and surely enough, she found him.   
  
"Hey, umm…Director?" said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, that's me," said the director.   
  
"Yeah, this is kinda embarrassing," said Kara, "What's your name?"   
  
"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jeremy Starr," said Jeremy.   
  
"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. So are we going to do any filming today? Wait, dumb question. I mean ya know. Rehearsals and such stuff," said Kara.   
  
"Well we'll do some rehearsing and stuff," said Jeremy.   
  
"Right, anyways, do you know what scene's we'll be doing today?" asked Kara.   
  
"No clue," said Jeremy, "Actually we will be doing some filming today. The first scene. You're not in it, but I'd like you to come watch. I heard you were interesting in directing."   
  
"Yes," said Kara.   
  
"Anyways, let's just do that now," said Jeremy, "Alexandra! Tell everyone to be on Set 6, for scene 1."   
  
"Yes sir," said Alexandra.   
  
"The low down on this scene is the two younger versions of you are kissing in the hall and this is like one of the scene's before he leaves you. Wait! You are in this scene. You're looking through pictures. Alright, you go to wardrobe right now, okay?" said Jeremy.   
  
"Alright," said Kara rushing off to wardrobe.   
  
Kara entered her dressing room.   
  
"I'm in scene one," said Kara.   
  
"Alright, so what are you doing?" asked Anna.   
  
"Looking at pictures and remembering I guess," said Kara.   
  
"Okay, something casual. Yes, I see it all now. A baby blue angora turtleneck sweater with just a pair of black pants and short black boots, yes, perfect!" said Anna, "I'll just go get those."   
  
Anna raced around from rack to rack. She found a baby blue turtleneck sweater, then raced to another and grabbed a pair of black pants and then went into a closet and grabbed a short pair of black boots.   
  
"Here you go!" said Anna.   
  
"Thanks," said Kara walking into her change room. A few minutes later she was out again.   
  
"Perfect," said Anna, "Just perfect. Now off to hair with you."   
  
Kara went to the hairstyling part. No one was there so she sat down in the chair to wait.   
  
"Hey Kara!" said a voice.   
  
Kara looked in the mirror.   
  
"KATE!" yelled Kara getting up. She went over to Kate and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I got a job doing hair and make-up on set for the movie at the last minute," said Kate.   
  
"Oh good," said Kara.   
  
"So what is it that they want done?" asked Kate.   
  
"My hair, it's supposed to be a burgundy red and my hair is already layered," said Kara.   
  
"Hair dying job? You won't be out of here for a while. Oh well, they can wait," said Kate, "I'll just go get the stuff and I'll be right back."   
  
"Alright," said Kara sitting in the chair.   
  
"I'm back now," said Kate, "So what have you been doing lately?"   
  
"Oh not much," said Kara, "You just saw me like a few days ago. After I was done the last scene I took my jet down here and now I'm here. I did do some shopping. It was great."   
  
"I bet," said Kate, "So this will take awhile and I think that it will look very nice with your green eyes."   
  
"I was thinking that too," said Kara.   
  
"So I'll be back to check on it in about half an hour, you know what's in my drawers so just fiddle around or something," said Kate.   
  
"Alright then," said Kara.   
  
She opened up the first drawer and saw a whole bunch of comic books, magazines, make-up, books and an assortment of other things.   
  
"Hmm…" said Kara.   
  
She picked up a Seventeen. She searched through it, as her dirty blonde hair turned to a deep burgundy red.   
  
About 30 minutes later Kate came back to check up on Kara's hair.   
  
"I think that it's done, it's pretty red and it's the shade that we want it," said Kate.   
  
"Alright," said Kara.   
  
Kate got Kara to lean her head back into the sink and she washed the excess dye from her hair.   
  
"Beautiful. You hair looks very pretty when it is red. It goes lovely with your eyes," said Kate.   
  
"Red and green, Christmas colours. Thank you Kate," said Kara.   
  
"It was a pleasure, anyways, you are done here so you can go start filming," said Kate.   
  
"I'll see you later," said Kara.   
  
"Alright, have fun," said Kate.   
  
"Thanks, bye!" said Kara.   
  
"Bye," said Kate as Kara rushed out of the trailer.   
  
Kara rushed down the walkway to the set.   
  
"Finally!" said Jeremy.   
  
"Sorry it took so long," said Kara.   
  
"It's okay, let's just start filming, alright?" said Jeremy.   
  
"Alright," said Kara.   
  
**A young woman aged 20 is walking around her house. She's doing some house cleaning. She's going through old boxes and photo albums. She picks up an album and a few pictures fall out. She picks them up and looks at them. She sits down on a yellow sofa and stares at a particular one as a tear trickles down the side of her face. The picture is of a guy aged 16 and herself at the age of 14 hugging.   
  
"Aaron," she says softly as she puts her finger on the guy.   
  
The scene morphs from her to a school dance. There are lots of teens dancing to music. The camera moves from them to the doors to the rest of the school. The camera goes down one hall and the turns to find two teenagers off alone in a hallway.   
  
"I love you," said the guy.   
  
"I love you too Aaron," said the girl.   
  
"I have to tell you something Jennifer," said Aaron.   
  
"What is it?" asked Jennifer.   
  
"I have to leave," said Aaron.   
  
"Why?" asked Jennifer.   
  
"My dad's moving to Africa and he's going to be working with kids with aids in hospitals. He said I could stay here or I could go with him and work in the hospitals. I've always wanted the chance to do something like this, so I said I would go with him," said Aaron.   
  
"You can't leave me," said Jennifer, "I love you."   
  
"I told him I would go and I may never get a chance to do this every again," said Aaron.   
  
"But what about us?" said Jennifer.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back. I don't expect to stay that long," said Aaron.   
  
"How long are we talking?" asked Jennifer.   
  
"About a year. I hate to say this I think this is over between us. I love you, but I can't ask you to wait for me," said Aaron.   
  
"I will wait," said Jennifer.   
  
"Will you?" said Aaron.   
  
"I love you and I will wait," said Jennifer.   
  
"Oh Jennifer, I love you so much," said Aaron.   
  
Then the two shared a passionate kiss.   
  
Then the scene morphs from the kiss to an airport.   
  
"I'll miss you," said Jennifer.   
  
"I promise, I'll be back someday," said Aaron.   
  
"And I promise, I'll wait," said Jennifer.   
  
"Love you always," said Aaron.   
  
"And I'll always love you," said Jennifer.   
  
"This is for you, so you'll always remember me," said Aaron handing her a box.   
  
"I have something for you too," said Jennifer.   
  
"You open yours first, I hope you like it," said Aaron.   
  
Jennifer opened the box. It was a silver heart shaped locket. On the inside of the locket there was a picture of him and her and on the back, engraved was J+A 4ever.   
  
"Aaron, it's beautiful," said Jennifer, "This isn't much."   
  
Jennifer handed him a slightly bigger box. It was a picture frame and inside was a picture of the two of them hugging. The picture frame itself was silver in colour and plain except for the engravings around the edges. The engravings read, 'I will always love you. No matter where you go, no matter where you are, I know our love will bring us back together someday."   
  
"I love it," said Aaron, "I'll keep it close to my heart forever."   
  
"Bye," said Jennifer as tears started to form in her eyes.   
  
"Please don't cry," said Aaron.   
  
"I can't help it," said Jennifer, "I can't bear to see you leave."   
  
"I'll be back," said Aaron, "and I'll write to you all the time."   
  
"I'll be waiting for you letters," said Jennifer, "Goodbye."   
  
"Goodbye," said Aaron getting on the plane.   
  
The years passed. At first the letters were frequent and one every week. After a few months they got to be 1 a month till after 4 years she had last received a letter a year ago and from the point her heart was breaking.   
  
Then the scene returned to the young woman. She wiped away the tear and put the picture away in one of her drawers. Then the phone rang. The woman picked up.   
  
"Hello," she said, "Yes this is Jennifer. Oh it's you Alex. Yeah sure, I'll meet you at the pub in about 10 minutes. I love you too, bye."   
**   
"CUT!" said Jeremy, "That was excellent. Yeah we'll keep that. Excellent job Kara and young Jennifer and young Aaron, that was great."   
  
"Our names are Aimee and Paul," said Aimee.   
  
"Yeah, that's it, I knew that," said Jeremy.   
  
"You guys were great," said Kara, "How old are you two?"   
  
"I'm 16," said Aimee.   
  
"And I'm 18," said Paul.   
  
"Have you guys ever been in a movie before?" asked Kara.   
  
"No this is our first time. It's a small part, but it that was fun. I've read the story plot. It's very good. I just feel sorry for Jennifer and Aaron. Especially Jennifer, having Aaron leave and never come back," said Aimee.   
  
"Uh yeah," said Kara, "I have to go."   
  
"Is something wrong?" said Aimee.   
  
"Oh nothing, I just have to go," said Kara running down the walkway.   
  
"She's quite strange isn't she?" said Paul.   
  
"I think what I said affected her in someway emotionally," said Aimee.   
  
"How do you figure that?" asked Paul.   
  
"Women's intuition," said Aimee.   
  
Kara ran to her trailer and ran to the back of it where she went when she wanted to be alone.   
  
=Deep breaths, just take deep breaths, you'll be fine. It doesn't matter what happened way back, but matters now is that you're a famous actress and you're better off without him.= thought Kara.   
  
"I need a drink," said Kara.   
  
She pulled out a bottle of Brandy and began to pour a tumbler full of it. She drank it slowly.   
  
"This is just what I needed," said Kara.   
  
"Kara?" said a voice, "It's me Maria."   
  
"Not now Maria, I'm busy," said Kara.   
  
"What are you doing?" said Maria.   
  
"Nothing to be concerned over," said Kara.   
  
"Oh no," said Maria walking into where Kara was sitting.   
  
"Maria, it's fine, really. I was just having one," said Kara.   
  
"I'll take that," said Maria taking the bottle of Brandy away.   
  
"I was only going to have this one, and maybe another, nothing get you all worked up about," said Kara.   
  
"Sure it isn't," said Maria, "I've tried to stay quiet about this problem of yours and I've tried to trick myself into thinking that it was all in my head but I know that it's something."   
  
"What are you talking about Maria? It's just a glass of brandy," said Kara.   
  
"One glass go to two goes to four goes to you being drunk," said Maria.   
  
"I'm not like that," said Kara.   
  
"The restaurant? You had a few margaritas which turned to mudslides which turned to one too many and you in the back seat for ten minutes with Eric Donovan!" said Maria.   
  
"Eric Donovan? Maria what are you talking about?" said Kara.   
  
"Nothing, just, it could have been like that," said Maria.   
  
"I don't think so, you would think that if that happened Eric would tell me," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, probably," said Maria, "Anyways, no more for you. While you're working on this movie, you will have no alcohol whatsoever."   
  
"I don't see why I can't have a few drinks," said Kara.   
  
"Did you know that I found you passed out with about five empty bottles of assorted alcohol and 3 unopened and 3 or 4 empty in front of the cabinet? I cleaned them up and stayed up the rest of the night watching you and I watched you get up in the middle of the night and run to the bathroom. I heard you retching your guts out," said Maria, "Now can you ask if me why you can't have a few drinks."   
  
"I didn't. That's not me, I couldn't drink that much," said Kara.   
  
"You did," said Maria, "I'm worried about you. You weren't like this before. As you get older you drink more. When we were at that party you got piss drunk and nobody could understand what you were saying."   
  
"I'm an alcoholic," said Kara devastated.   
  
"But we can fix that, you can go to counselling and I'll be your sponsor," said Maria.   
  
"I can't believe I let myself get this way. Using alcohol to solve my problems," said Kara.   
  
"It happens to the best of us. So many people have had that happen and they've got through it," said Maria.   
  
"I'll get a counsellor here to help me," said Kara.   
  
"In the mean time, you should get back on set," said Maria, "and while your talking to an Alcohol abuse counsellor, you should get a psychiatrist, I think you still have some issue pertaining to him."   
  
"Yeah, him," said Kara, "I don't care, I'm over that."   
  
"Don't think you are, don't worry. I see you finding closure real soon," said Maria.   
  
"What are you up to?" asked Kara.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking that with the alcohol counsellor and the psychiatrist, you'll find closure," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Kara, "Anyways I gotta go back on set, see you later."   
  
"See ya," said Maria.   
  
Kara went back to the set.   
  
"What was that?" said Jeremy.   
  
"What was what?" asked Kara.   
  
"Running off like that. We have work to do," said Jeremy.   
  
"Sorry, I had something I had to do," said Kara.   
  
"Just. The day is almost over, we'll start filming again tomorrow morning. You go take a good look over the script and have tomorrow's scene for tomorrow," said Jeremy.   
  
"Fine Jeremy," said Kara walking off.   
  
"Good actress, horrible attitude," said Jeremy.   
  
"Hey there," said Eric.   
  
"Oh hi," said Kara.   
  
"Your mind seems preoccupied," said Eric.   
  
"I think I'm just hungry. I skipped lunch today so now I'm ready for something to eat," said Kara.   
  
"How about that dinner you promised me?" said Eric.   
  
"Oh right, the dinner," said Kara, "Do you want to do that now?"   
  
"Seems like a good time to me, but if it's not a good time for you, I understand," said Eric.   
  
"No, right now is fine," said Kara.   
  
"So shall we go," said Eric holding out his arm.   
  
"We shall," said Kara linking arms with him.   
  
"So how was filming today?" asked Eric as the two walked down the street.   
  
"We only did one scene, but it went great I think," said Kara.   
  
"That's good, I don't come into the picture for a few more scenes, so yeah. I'll probably come down and watch you while you work," said Eric.   
  
"You know, I don't consider it as work. In the eyes of the people who make me pay income tax it is, but it's what I love. I love acting. I always have and I think I always will," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, I love acting too, but still, it's work," said Eric.   
  
"I know," said Kara, "So where are we going to eat?"   
  
"An authentic Irish Pub," said Eric, "My friend's grandfather owns one here."   
  
"A pub?" said Kara.   
  
"Is that a problem?" asked Eric.   
  
"NO! I mean no, it's fine, great, just don't let me drink," said Kara nervously. =I don't want him to know I'm an alcoholic!=   
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me," said Eric also nervously. =Does she know what happened in the limo that night?!?!=   
  
"Yeah, so where is it?" asked Kara.   
  
"Right here," said Eric.   
  
"It's nice," said Kara looking it over, "It's quite picturesque isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, wait till you taste the food. It is to die for! I was here once when I was younger. My friends Grandfather, Zachary O'Brien, owns it. You'll like him. He's very nice," said Eric.   
  
"I'm sure I will," said Kara, "How about we go inside instead of talking out here?"   
  
"Good idea," said Eric laughing as he walked inside with Kara following behind him.   
  
"ERIC!" yelled a voice.   
  
"Hey Mr. O'Brien," said Eric.   
  
"How is my favourite actor?" asked Mr. O'Brien.   
  
"I wouldn't know, do you see him somewhere?" asked Eric.   
  
"Always the kidder," said Mr. O'Brien, "who is this pretty girl with you?"   
  
"Oh, you don't recognize her? This is Kara Sulivan," said Eric.   
  
"Kara Sulivan, bless my soul! I never thought I'd live to actually meet her," said Mr. O'Brien.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr. O'Brien," said Kara.   
  
"What can I get you two today?" asked Mr. O'Brien.   
  
"Menus would be good and I'll have your famous beer and Kara will have?" said Eric looking to Kara.   
  
"I'll have a beer too," said Kara forgetting her rule not to drink.   
  
"Ahem," said Eric.   
  
"Just one beer Eric, I'll be fine, I won't have anything else after that," said Kara.   
  
"We'll have two of your famous beers and after that no more for Kara no matter what she says," said Eric.   
  
"Alright then," said Mr. O'Brien, "sit anywhere you like."   
  
The two sat down at a table in the corner of the pub.   
  
"So what do you think?" asked Eric.   
  
"He's a very nice man," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, he's known me since I was little," said Eric.   
  
Kara sighed, "Today was a long day."   
  
"Tell me about it," said Eric.   
  
"Here you go," said Mr. O'Brien, "Two of my famous brewed beer and a couple of menus."   
  
"Thank you Mr. O'Brien," said Eric.   
  
"Thank you," said Kara.   
  
"No thank you, now I can say I had two famous actors in my pub," said Mr. O'Brien cheerfully.   
  
Kara and Eric laughed, "Us? Famous?" they said, "Nah."   
  
"Sure, sure," said Mr. O'Brien going back to the bar.   
  
"I like him," said Kara.   
  
"I knew you would. Wait till you taste his beer," said Eric.   
  
Kara took a sip of it, "Oh this is good. This is just what I needed."   
  
"I thought you'd like it, but that's all your getting," said Eric.   
  
"I know, I said I'd have only one," said Kara.   
  
"Hmm…What are you going to get?" asked Eric looking at his menu.   
  
Kara looked down the menu and on the other side.   
  
"I think that I will have fish n' chips," said Kara.   
  
"That sounds good," said Eric, "I will have the same."   
  
"When did you know you wanted to be an actor?" asked Kara.   
  
"Pardon me?" asked Eric.   
  
"What made you want to be an actor?" asked Kara.   
  
"A few plays I did in elementary school," said Eric.   
  
"That's all it took?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yup, pretty much," said Eric.   
  
"When did you become an actor?" asked Kara.   
  
"I officially became one when I was 16. I starred in my first film," said Eric.   
  
"Interesting," said Kara.   
  
"What about you?" asked Eric.   
  
"A few school plays was all it took. I remember this one I did. I had the biggest crush on the guy, but he moved away and I never saw him again," said Kara.   
  
"So after that you knew you wanted to be an actor?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yup, I starred in my first film when I was 16 too and I've been doing movies since," said Kara.   
  
"That's cool. Funny we should both know we wanted to be actors from just a few plays," said Eric.   
  
"Yeah," said Kara.   
  
"What is it you'd both like?" asked Mr. O'Brien who had come back.   
  
"We'd both like fish n' chips please," said Eric.   
  
"Right away," said Mr. O'Brien disappearing again.   
  
"So did you enjoy working on your last movie?" asked Eric.   
  
"Oh yeah," said Kara, "It was a great movie."   
  
"When is it coming out?" asked Eric.   
  
"This summer," said Kara.   
  
"I'll look forward to going to the premier," said Eric.   
  
"Who said I'd invite you?" asked Kara sternly.   
  
"Well, I uh, you see…" said Eric nervously.   
  
Kara laughed, "I'm just messing with your head. Of course you'll be invited, you're my friend."   
  
Eric sighed, "Please don't do that to me again."   
  
"I must be some kinda actor to fool you," said Kara.   
  
"You're a great actor," said Eric.   
  
"Here you go," said Mr. O'Brien sitting down two plates.   
  
"That was quick," said Kara.   
  
"Quick service for my two favourite actors," said Mr. O'Brien.   
  
"Thank you," said Eric.   
  
"Thanks a lot," said Kara smiling at him.   
  
"Your welcome," said Mr. O'Brien disappearing back to the bar once again.   
  
"This is delicious," said Kara.   
  
"It is," said Eric.   
  
"I'll have to come back here again," said Kara.   
  
"I agree," said Eric.   
  
So the two talked for a long time with Kara only having 1 beer for the whole night and soda for the rest of the time.   
  
"I think it's time I headed back to my hotel," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Eric.   
  
The two got up and went to the counter.   
  
"We're going to go now," said Eric, "So could you please give me the bill and I'll pay for it."   
  
"Oh no charge," said Mr. O'Brien, "I don't have the heart to charge---"   
  
"Your two favourite actors?" said Eric and Kara together.   
  
"Exactly, maybe next time," said Mr. O'Brien.   
  
"Are you sure Mr. O'Brien?" asked Kara.   
  
"Dead sure," said Mr. O'Brien.   
  
"Thanks a lot, see you later ducky," said Eric leaving the pub.   
  
"Ducky?" said Kara as she followed Eric out of the pub, "Thanks Mr. O'Brien."   
  
"Did you have a good time tonight?" asked Eric.   
  
"You called him 'Ducky'. Why?" asked Kara.   
  
"Old nick name I've called him since I was a kid," said Eric, "I always leave with 'see you later ducky'."   
  
"I see," said Kara, "yes, I did have a good time."   
  
"I'm glad, we should do this again," said Eric.   
  
"I agree," said Kara, "my hotel is just across the street so I'll leave you."   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the hotel?" asked Eric.   
  
"It's just right there," said Kara pointing to a hotel across the street.   
  
"I'll watch from here while you cross," said Eric.   
  
"I'll be fine really, but if it makes you feel better go ahead," said Kara, "Thanks for dinner and I'll see you on set tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah see you," said Eric.   
  
Kara gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and quickly crossed the street.   
  
=What a girl= thought Eric walking in silence back to his hotel.   
  
Author's Note: Finally chapter three done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and as always, Hmm… I don't have an as always do I? Oh well, here's hoping for a new chapter soon.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	4. 

  
Author's Note: This story was originally a mystery to figure out who everyone was so that explains my first author's notes. Anyways on to the story.   
  


The Promise   
By Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Four   


  
**The scene takes place in a busy Irish Pub.   
  
"Jennifer!" cried out a voice.   
  
"Hey Alex," said Jennifer.   
  
"Missed you," said Alex.   
  
"Missed you too," said Jennifer giving him a hug and kiss.   
  
"Back to work with you," said Mr. Finnigan, Alex's dad, "and you Jennifer, get behind the bar."   
  
"Dad, be nice," said Alex.   
  
"I am being nice," said Mr. Finnigan, "she's late and I not going to do anything."   
  
"Forgive him, he's in a bad mood today," said Alex.   
  
"Like everyday?" said Jennifer getting behind the bar.   
  
"Yeah," said Alex chuckling.   
  
"Good day to you Jenn," said Sarah, Alex's younger sister.   
  
"Same to you!" said Jennifer.   
  
"Dad's in a bad mood again," said Sarah.   
  
"I noticed," said Jennifer.   
  
"How long you working today?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Uh, till closing I believe, I'm closing it up, and then going over to Aaron's house," said Jennifer.   
  
"That's cool," said Sarah, "by the looks of the schedule you'll be all by yourself."   
  
"Really?" said Jennifer. Jennifer walked over to the schedule on the wall, "So you're right. Oh well. I will be fine."   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sarah.   
  
"Yeah, no worries," said Jennifer.   
  
"Alright then, as long as you're sure," said Sarah.   
  
"I NEED A BEER RIGHT NOW!" yelled some guy across the bar.   
  
"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Jennifer yelled back.   
  
"You had better go take the guy his beer," said Sarah.   
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," said Jennifer.   
  
"Alright," said Sarah.   
  
Jennifer quickly took the guy his beer. Sat it down and went back behind the bar to serve more customers.   
  
The hours passed quickly and Sarah left and everyone had left except Jennifer and Mr. Finnigan.   
  
"You had better lock it all up nice and tight. If someone breaks in, it'll be your head," said Mr. Finnigan.   
  
"Yes sir, I always do and I promise I will alright?" said Jennifer.   
  
"Fine, fine," said Mr. Finnigan closing the door behind him.   
  
"He is one cranky old man," said Jennifer to herself.   
  
"I heard that," said Mr. Finnigan opening the door suddenly.   
  
Jennifer screamed.   
  
"MR FINNIGAN! Please don't do that me," said Jennifer.   
  
"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs," said Mr. Finnigan.   
  
"Are you leaving or not?" asked Jennifer.   
  
"I'm going now," said Mr. Finnigan.   
  
"G'nite Mr. Finnigan," said Jennifer.   
  
"Nite," said Mr. Finnigan.   
  
'That man is so untrusting,' thought Jennifer.   
  
Jennifer checked everything and made sure all the chairs were up and the bar was locked and all the doors were locked. Then she exited out the front door and locked up. When she turned around there was someone standing there.   
  
"Oh my gosh," said Jennifer.   
  
'No it couldn't be him no way. But can I leave without asking?' thought Jennifer.   
  
"Hello," said the person.   
  
"Is that really you?" asked Jennifer.   
  
Jennifer walks slowly up and cautiously towards the person.   
  
"Yes. It's me Aaron," said Aaron, "I missed you."   
  
"Did you really? Is that why you never returned?" asked Jennifer giving him a dirty look and starting to walk away.   
  
"You know that I love you," said Aaron grabbing her arm.   
  
"Do I?" asked Jennifer looking him straight in the eye.   
  
"You know I do," said Aaron   
  
"I don't know, but ask yourself this. Do you even know?" asked Jennifer pulling her arm from his grasp.   
  
"Know what?" asked Aaron.   
  
"Know if you love me or not," said Jennifer.   
  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," said Aaron.   
  
"Maybe, but maybe not. Maybe you think you love me because you're trying to hide the fact from yourself that you don't and---" said Jennifer.   
  
Then Aaron took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that was all too familiar. But then Jennifer pulled away suddenly.   
  
"I can't do this," she said tears in her eyes.   
  
"Why not?" asked Aaron, "we love each other."   
  
"No, we don't. I don't love you. I'm in love with someone else," said Jennifer.   
  
"You broke your promise," said Aaron.   
  
"You broke yours too," said Jennifer running away.   
  
"Wait!" he said chasing after her.   
  
"Leave me alone!" said Jennifer.   
  
"Don't run from me," said Aaron.   
  
"I'll run if I want to," said Jennifer.   
  
"But I love you," said Aaron.   
  
"You are simply in love with the idea of being in love," said Jennifer starting to run faster.   
  
"But I'm not," said Aaron stopping.   
  
But Jennifer kept running. She kept running till she got to Alex's House. She knocked on the door, tears streaming from her eyes. He opened the door.   
  
"What's wrong?" he said.   
  
"It's nothing," she said.   
  
"It's something or you wouldn't be this upset," he said.   
  
"He came back," she said.   
  
"What do you mean? Who is he?" asked Alex.   
  
"Him!" said Jennifer sobbing, "Aaron."   
  
"Your ex?" asked Alex.   
  
"Yes him!" cried Jennifer.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Alex.   
  
"I'm positive," said Jennifer.   
  
"It's alright. It's going to be okay," said Alex.   
  
"But why did he have to come back?" sobbed Jennifer.   
  
"I don't know," said Alex, "but it's going to be fine. I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you. I promise."   
  
"Thank you Alex. I love you," said Jennifer still sobbing into his shoulder.   
  
"I love you too Jen," said Alex kissing her forehead.   
**   
"CUT!" yelled the director, "that was great."   
  
"Yeah good job, all of you," said the co-director.   
  
"Thank you," said Kara wiping away her tears.   
  
"Your one heck of an actress," said Eric.   
  
"Thank you, your one good actor too," said Kara.   
  
"Kara!" yelled Maria.   
  
"Hey Maria!" said Kara.   
  
"What's up?" asked Maria.   
  
"Not much," said Kara.   
  
"That was a whole lot of fun!" said Maria, "maybe I'll take up acting too."   
  
"Then when am I going to get a chance to see you?" said Gregory coming up behind her and giving her a hug.   
  
"You'll still see me," said Maria.   
  
"What is it that you do?" Eric asked Gregory.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gregory.   
  
"I mean for a living. What kinda job do you do?" asked Eric.   
  
"Hmm…I differ in different jobs. I do many jobs. Depends what I feel like doing at the time," said Gregory.   
  
"I see," said Eric.   
  
"And you of course are a famous actor," said Gregory.   
  
"That I am," said Eric, "I don't know what the girl see in me."   
  
"The world is in your eyes and all you need to do is look into them to see the beauty within," said Kara.   
  
"Really?" said Eric.   
  
"Don't you remember? That's a quote from one of the movies you've been in," said Kara.   
  
"Oh right," said Eric blushing.   
  
"Let me guess, you thought I was serious, didn't you?" said Kara.   
  
Eric nodded.   
  
Kara laughed and walked past him and whispered in his ear, "I was." Winked at him and she walked away.   
  
"What did she say?" asked Maria.   
  
"Oh nothing," said Eric, "will you excuse me for a minute?"   
  
"Yeah sure," said Maria.   
  
"I think he likes her," said Gregory.   
  
"Oh," said Maria sarcastically, "you think so?"   
  
"Are you being cheeky to me honey?" asked Gregory.   
  
"What if I am," said Maria raising her eyebrow.   
  
Then Gregory quickly picked her up and strung her over his shoulder.   
  
"Gregory!" shrieked Maria while laughing, "put me down!"   
  
"I don't think so dear. I don't like your attitude," said Gregory.   
  
"Oh come on," said Maria, "it's so high up here. I'm afraid of heights."   
  
"Sure you are. This is coming from a person who enjoy mountain climbing," said Gregory continuing to walk around the area.   
  
"Well, it's a brand new fear of mine," said Maria.   
  
"Sure, sure," said Gregory.   
  
"I love you," said Maria.   
  
"I love you too," said Gregory.   
  
"Oh please put me down!" said Maria.   
  
"Fine, fine," said Gregory putting her back down.   
  
"Thank you," said Maria.   
  
"Your welcome," said Gregory.   
  
"I wonder where those two went," said Maria looking around.   
  
"That way," said Gregory pointing over to a trailer   
  
"Oh alright," said Maria heading over in that direction.   
  
"I don't think so," said Gregory grabbing her hand and pulling her into a kiss.   
  
"What as that for?" asked Maria.   
  
"Leave them be. Let us have some time together," said Gregory.   
  
"Alright then," said Maria, "Let's go have lunch."   
  
"Good idea," said Gregory taking his wife's hand and walking down towards the town.   
  
"Kara!" yelled Eric running after her.   
  
"Yeah?" said Kara.   
  
"Did you mean what you said back there?" asked Eric.   
  
"About what?" said Kara.   
  
"About the whole eye thing," said Eric.   
  
"About being able to see the world's beauty in your eyes?" said Kara.   
  
"Yes. That," said Eric.   
  
"Yes," said Kara.   
  
"I see," said Eric.   
  
"Is that all you have to say?" said Kara.   
  
"Um…no…I haven't something else to say too," said Eric.   
  
"Yes?" said Kara.   
  
"I..I..I really like someone and I don't know how to tell them," said Eric.   
  
"Do they mean a lot to you?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yeah, they do," said Eric.   
  
"Well you should tell them then instead of letting it eat you alive," said Kara.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I should," said Eric.   
  
"Who is it by the way? Anyone I know?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yeah, you know her pretty well," said Eric.   
  
"So who is it?" asked Kara.   
  
"It's…um…." said Eric.   
  
"Well?" said Kara.   
  
Then Eric did something he normally wouldn't do. He took Kara in her arms and kissed her passionately. He pulled away gently and whispered in her ear, "It's you."   
  
Kara looked deep into his eyes and realized that what she had said before had more meaning to it than she had thought. When she looked deep inside his eyes she saw a world full of love and beauty.   
  
"Eric," said Kara.   
  
"Yes?" said Eric.   
  
"I, I, I have to go now," said Kara breaking into tears and running away.   
  
"Kara! Wait! Matte!" said Eric.   
  
"What did you say?" said Kara turning around?   
  
"Matte?" said Eric.   
  
"That's Japanese you know," she said.   
  
"I know," said Eric.   
  
"You can speak it?" asked Kara.   
  
"That and Chinese as well," said Eric.   
  
Kara's eyes welled up with more tears and she ran off.   
  
"Kara please wait!" yelled Eric running after her.   
  
"No, just leave me alone," yelled Kara.   
  
"Please, at least tell me what you're running from," yelled Eric.   
  
"I'm not running from anything. Just leave me alone," Kara yelled back   
  
"But Kara. I LOVE YOU," yelled Eric.   
  
"Don't say that! Don't say that!" yelled Kara covering her ears.   
  
"I thought you loved me too. If you didn't why did you say that back there about the world in my eyes?" asked Eric.   
  
"I don't know," said Kara running past the all the shops in the town.   
  
"Please stop running!" yelled Eric.   
  
"No, just leave me alone. I want to be alone," said Kara.   
  
Eric stopped running.   
  
"There I stopped," he yelled.   
  
"Good," said Kara continuing to run.   
  
Eric huffed out of frustration and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
"Kara," he said to himself.   
  
Kara kept running. She didn't even know where she was running. She ran out of the town and into the whole country scene type of place. She ran along a river till she was too tired to go on and she collapsed by the riverside.   
  
"Why did I even say anything?" cried Kara, "I can't fall in love. Not again."   
  
=I don't wanna feel that pain ever again= thought Kara, =It just hurts too much=   
  
Kara looked into the river at her own reflection.   
  
"What ever happened to the girl I used to be? What happened to the happy girl who once thought that love was the greatest thing?" Kara asked her reflection.   
  
"I don't know," said a voice.   
  
Kara turned around and saw Eric standing there.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kara.   
  
"I had to come find you. I didn't want you to be alone," said Eric.   
  
"I want to be alone," said Kara.   
  
"Please Kara," said Eric.   
  
"I can't do this," said Kara, "I can't love you."   
  
"Why not?" asked Eric.   
  
"Because. I'm already in love with someone else. Someone from my past," said Kara.   
  
"I see," said Eric.   
  
"I promised I would wait for them forever. But I don't think they'll ever come," said Kara.   
  
"I had someone like that too. I promised her that I'd come back to her some day. But I could never find her," said Eric.   
  
"Looks like we have similar situations," said Kara.   
  
"But Kara, I love you. I've fallen in love with you. Your charm, you grace, your beauty, your kindness," said Eric.   
  
"Eric, I can't do this," said Kara, "I still love him, but…"   
  
"But what?" said Eric.   
  
"I love you too!" said Kara breaking down and sobbing her eyes out too.   
  
"Come here," said Eric bending down on his knew and holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead.   
  
"It just hurts," said Kara.   
  
"Can't I try and help you through your pain?" asked Eric.   
  
"I guess," said Kara.   
  
"Oh Kara, I wish I could take away all your pain," said Eric.   
  
"I wish you could too," said Kara.   
  
"I need to ask you something," said Eric.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kara.   
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Eric.   
  
"I will," said Kara.   
  
"You will?" said Eric.   
  
"I love you too," said Kara.   
  
"I love you," said Eric smiling down at her.   
  
"Just hold me," said Kara.   
  
"Alright," said Eric holding her in his arms tightly, "we should go back to the set. We have filming left to do."   
  
"Alright then," said Eric.   
  
"Besides I need to get something from my trailer," said Kara.   
  
"What is it you need?" asked Eric.   
  
"Oh," said Kara, "some Advil for this headache of mine."   
  
"Alright then," said Eric.   
  
Eric and Kara walked back to the set where Maria greeted them.   
  
"Kara!" said Maria, "Where have you been? Why are your eyes red?"   
  
"Oh no reason," said Kara, "I'm going to lie down now because I'm not feeling so well."   
  
"Alright then," said Maria, "I hope you feel better soon."   
  
"Thank you," said Kara closing the door of her trailer.   
  
"How is she?" asked Maria.   
  
"She's heartbroken. The guy who she loved isn't coming back for her," said Eric.   
  
"I know," said Maria, "but it looks like your moving on too. Seems you have forgotten about my best friend."   
  
"And that doesn't seem to bother you two much. And not only that, you have a new best friend. Whatever happened to you and her?" asked Eric.   
  
"She moved away and I never saw her again," said Maria.   
  
"So then you met Kara?" said Eric.   
  
"Yes," said Maria.   
  
"How?" asked Eric.   
  
"It doesn't matter how. She's my best friend now and that's all there is too it," said Maria.   
  
"Don't you think you're being a little defensive?" asked Eric.   
  
"Can we stop will all the questions?" asked Maria, "I'm just really not in the mood."   
  
"Fine then," said Eric, "Anyways, I asked Kara to be my girlfriend and she said yes."   
  
"Did she now? That's good," said Maria.   
  
"Tee, do you think it'll work out?" asked Eric.   
  
"You know, I really don't like that nick name. I didn't like it when my name actually started with it," said Maria.   
  
"You didn't like your name?" asked Eric.   
  
"Oh I loved my name, hated the nick name," said Maria.   
  
"Oh, I get it," said Eric, "why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"I don't know," said Maria.   
  
Meanwhile Kara was lying down in her trailer. A bottle of wine sat in her hand. She had just finished pouring herself yet another glass. She was still very much an alcoholic and still turned to alcohol to get away from the world.   
  
"So tired," she said putting her glass down. She couldn't see straight. The room was spinning around her.   
  
"I think, I did it again," she said lying down on her bed and closing her eyes so the room wouldn't spin so much.   
  
"Oh no," said Maria.   
  
"What?" said Eric.   
  
"She's done it again," said Maria.   
  
"Done what?" asked Eric.   
  
"Drank herself to sleep," said Maria hurrying towards her trailer.   
  
"How do you know?" asked Eric hurrying after her.   
  
"Just a feeling," said Maria.   
  
Maria opened the door of Kara's trailer and went inside. Sure enough she had drank herself to sleep again.   
  
"Eric," said Maria, "Pick her up."   
  
"What?" said Eric.   
  
"Pick her up. We're going to put her in your trailer," said Maria.   
  
"Why?" asked Eric picking Kara up.   
  
"Because I'm going to have this trailer thoroughly searched for alcohol so there isn't any remaining. I'm her sponsor and I've let her down again. Just please, let her sleep in there," said Maria.   
  
"Fine," said Eric carrying her out of the trailer followed by Maria.   
  
Eric quietly carried her to his trailer. He laid her down on his bed, kissed her forehead and left the trailer.   
  
"She's sleeping peacefully," Eric told Maria.   
  
"Thank you," said Maria, "I have security checking over her trailer right now. By the time she wakes up, all the alcohol she had will be gone. Which reminds me, I have to phone all the liquor stores or anyplace that sells alcohol to not serve her."   
  
"Is that necessary?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yes it is," said Maria.   
  
"I had no idea her problem was this serious," said Eric.   
  
"It is," said Maria, "She's been like this for years. Ever since she got her hands on alcohol. I didn't realize till now that it was this bad. I just hope she hasn't gone into anything else."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Eric.   
  
"Well after he left her she got into smoking and started to hang out with other friends who did drugs and she got all into that. But amazingly enough she got past all of that, stopped being friends with those people and has been clean from them for years now. I just had no idea she kept the drinking up and this extent," said Maria.   
  
"That's horrible," said Eric, "he must have really hurt her."   
  
"Yeah, just like you hurt you-know-who," said Maria.   
  
"I know and I regret what I did and will always regret leaving her. If I could go back I would have stayed. But I can't now and I thought after that I would never fall in love again. But I did. I found someone I loved just as much as her. Kara means a lot to me and I won't leave the girl I love. Not this time," said Eric.   
  
"That's good because her Kara's heart is already brittle," said Maria.   
  
"I won't. I won't break her heart," said Eric.   
  
"I don't think there will be anymore filming today. You should go tell the director," said Maria.   
  
"Oh right," said Eric, "I'll talk to you later then."   
  
"Bye," said Maria.   
  
"Your worried aren't you?" said Gregory who seemed to pop out of nowhere.   
  
"You always pop out of nowhere," said Maria.   
  
"I know," said Gregory.   
  
"I hope she'll be alright," said Maria.   
  
"We're all here for her, so she'll be fine," said Gregory.   
  
"I hope you're alright," said Maria.   
  
Kara tossed and her turned in an uneasy sleep. She was having a nightmare.   
  
_She kept running and running down a pathway. It was dark and she couldn't see what was ahead of her or what was behind her. All she saw was darkness all around her. Surrounding her like a blanket. A blanket that was getting tighter and harder to breathe. She cried out in fear as she heard voices all around her. Whispering, calling to her from places unknown.   
  
"No one here to save you, you're going to die," they whispered.   
_   
Kara woke up screaming. She felt her face. She was in a cold sweat. She looked all around her.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around. It wasn't her trailer.   
  
"I'm dead," she said. Then she shook her head. She knew she wasn't dead, but it just came out that way.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked Eric who had just rushed in.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Kara replied shakily.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Eric.   
  
"Yeah, I'm great," said Kara, "I just need sometime to think. Again. Sorry I'll be out in a minute."   
  
"As long as your fine," said Eric.   
  
"No worries honey," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said Eric smiling and leaving the trailer.   
  
=Ouch my head is hurting something awful. I need some Advil and I need to find out if my dream meant anything. Probably not= thought Kara.   
  
Author's Note: There, the chapter is finally finished. Sorry for the long wait. I really am. I intend to finish these stories now that summer has come. Maybe start new ones. But who knows. I don't wanna leave you all hanging again like that. Anyways, please review!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan 


	5. 

  
  


The Promise   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Five   


**   
Jennifer walked into the pub early in the morning. She had the morning shift and had to be there to get everything set up. As she opened the door she covered her mouth quickly to stop herself from screaming, as she astonishingly found someone was already sitting in the pub.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Jennifer sharply.   
  
"We didn't get a chance to talk the night before," said the stranger getting up.   
  
"Don't come near me Aaron. I had nothing to say to you then and I have nothing to say to you now," said Jennifer coldly, "now leave."   
  
"Please, we need to talk," said Aaron coming closer to her.   
  
"I'll scream if you take another step," said Jennifer.   
  
Aaron stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there for a while before he started again to speak.   
  
"You don't know what you're getting into," said Aaron.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer.   
  
"Alex is not all he is cracked up to be," said Aaron.   
  
"And how would you know?" asked Jennifer, "he's wonderful and he keeps his promises."   
  
"That's what you think," said Aaron.   
  
"If you think you can just come here and start things over again, you are sadly mistaken," said Jennifer, "so I suggest you leave now. I don't want you."   
  
"I kept my end of the promise, but it seems you haven't," said Alex.   
  
Jennifer had been under the bar looking for things when she stood straight up and stared at him.   
  
"EXCUSE ME?" said Jennifer loudly, but less than a yell and gradually getting louder, "I BROKE MY END OF THE PROMISE? NOW YOU LISTEN HERE RIGHT NOW! I NEVER BROKE MY END! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU. NIGHT AFTER NIGHT TEARS SHED FOR SOMEONE WHO LEFT ME. THEN ONE NIGHT OUT OF THE BLUE YOU COME BACK AND EXPECT THAT I WILL JUST TAKE YOU BACK? I DON'T THINK SO. IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT PROMISES, YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW. GET OUT BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT PROMISES. OR EVEN LOVE FOR THAT MATTER! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ANYTHING!"   
  
"That is not true!" said Aaron calmly, "I came back didn't I?"   
  
"AFTER HOW MANY YEARS?" yelled Jennifer.   
  
"It couldn't be helped," said Aaron.   
  
"LEAVE NOW!" yelled Jennifer.   
  
"Let's just talk this through," said Aaron again.   
  
Jennifer couldn't take it anymore. She picked up a mug and threw it at him. He dodged it and it hit the wall smashing to pieces.   
  
"OUT NOW!" she yelled.   
  
"NO need to throw anything," said Aaron backing towards the door.   
  
"OUT NOW! YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE POINT!" yelled Jennifer grabbing a broom and swinging it at him, "OUT!"   
  
"FINE!" Aaron yelled, "I'm LEAVING!"   
  
Aaron ran out of the pub and started walking down the street.   
  
"The nerve of him coming in here and talking about promises," said Jennifer to herself angrily sweeping up the pieces of broken glass on the floor.   
  
"Jennifer?" said Alex walking into the pub.   
  
"What do you want?" said Jennifer sharply.   
  
"What's up with you?" asked Alex as he put his jacket on the hanger, "and what's been going on in here. Dad'll be here soon."   
  
"I'm sorry," said Jennifer sweeping the glass into a dustpan and putting it in the garbage near the bar, "Some guy came in harassing me and I had to deal with it."   
  
"Did you throw a mug?" asked Alex looking at the glass.   
  
"Yes, and I hit him with a broom. I'm really sorry about the glass," said Jennifer.   
  
"It's alright. Are you okay?" asked Alex.   
  
"I'm fine," said Jennifer.   
  
"You sure?" asked Alex.   
  
"I'll be fine, just keep him away from me," said Jennifer.   
  
"Sure will," said Alex, "Anything for my Jen."   
  
Alex wrapped his arms around Jennifer and kissed her softly.   
  
"I love you," whispered Jennifer.   
  
"I love you too," whispered Alex back.   
  
"GET TO WORK YOU TWO," said Mr. Finnigan loudly as he entered the bar.   
  
Alex cringed and answered, "Yes Dad."   
  
"Yes sir," said Jennifer going into the kitchen to get start cooking.   
**   
"CUT" said the director, "another great scene, let's all adjourn for lunch now."   
  
"Let's all adjourn," said Kara, "I feel like I'm in a court room."   
  
"Your so cute," said Maria laughing.   
  
"Not as cute as you hon," said Gregory.   
  
"Movies are soo much fun," said Maria.   
  
"Yes they are unlike real life. Cute stuff that never happens in real life," said Gregory.   
  
"Like in the end the guy sweeps the girl off her feet and they walk into the sunset," said Maria starry eyes.   
  
"How about a sunrise instead?" asked Gregory.   
  
"What?" said Maria surprised.   
  
Then Gregory swept her off her feet.   
  
"I love you," he said whispering in her ear, "now let's venture off into the sunrise!"   
  
"Let's go!" said Maria kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Kara and Eric watched as the two walked off together.   
  
"They are too cute," said Kara.   
  
"I agree," said Eric.   
  
"I want a boyfriend," said Kara sighing.   
  
"What?" said Eric startled by her random comment.   
  
"I want someone to hold and someone who'll hold me back," said Kara.   
  
"umm.." said Eric.   
  
"Yes?" said Kara.   
  
"Let's go for a walk," said Eric.   
  
"Sure," said Kara, "sounds nice."   
  
Eric and Kara walked around the set knowing that they didn't have much else to go.   
  
"Brr," said Kara, "It IS cold out today. I should have dressed warmer."   
  
Eric thought for a moment and then put his arms around her.   
  
Kara looked at him strangely.   
  
"It's too keep you warm," said Eric blushing furiously, "If I hold you our body heat together will you know and all the scientific stuff."   
  
"The transfer of body heat you mean?" said Kara laughing slightly.   
  
"Yeah, that kinda science stuff," said Eric.   
  
"Did they teach you anything about chemistry?" asked Kara.   
  
"What kinda chemistry?" asked Eric.   
  
"This kind," said Kara looking into Eric's eyes and kissing him softly.   
  
"That kind," said Eric, "I don't think I'd learned a lot about that."   
  
"No?" said Kara.   
  
"Nope," said Eric shaking his head.   
  
"Then I'll just have to teach you," said Kara smiling.   
  
"Please do," said Eric leaning towards Kara.   
  
They embraced in a full out passionate kiss.   
  
"Ahem," said a voice.   
  
Kara pulled away from Eric for a second to see a disapproving look from Jeremy.   
  
"H-Hi Jeremy," said Kara.   
  
Eric bit his lip a bit and said, "Morning."   
  
"It's more like late morning and I suggest that if you don't want you two posted in every magazine all of the world, you stop right now unless you two are sure of yourselves enough for a interview with a magazine," said Jeremy.   
  
***CLICK***   
  
"What was that?" said Jeremy turning around quickly to see a guy running fast. "SECURITY! OVER HERE NOW, CATCH THAT GUY!"   
  
Security at once came and then chased the man, but the man was too fast and got away.   
  
"DAMMIT!" yelled Jeremy, "This is exactly what I don't need now. Bad publicity on set."   
  
"Hey! It's our lives," said Kara.   
  
"It's my picture on the front too," said Jeremy, "the lies that they'll make up are nuts."   
  
"Can you leave us alone for a minute Jeremy?" asked Eric.   
  
"Obviously not," said Jeremy, "you too are careless, I thought you would have learned your lesson already."   
  
"Give us a few minutes alone please, you choose the spot, inside or out, wherever you think we won't be seen," said Kara.   
  
"Fine," said Jeremy, "you can go talk in my office."   
  
"Thanks," said Eric walking with Kara to the office.   
  
"BUT JUST TALKING MIND YOU!" yelled Jeremy as they walked off.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Kara walking into the office.   
  
"I want you to patrol all around here. Make sure nothing like that ever happens again," said Jeremy to the security team.   
  
"Yes sir," they said as they dispersed.   
  
  
"What exactly are we talking about?" asked Eric.   
  
"We're talking about us," said Kara, "about that kiss."   
  
"About us?" asked Eric cluelessly.   
  
"Yes about us," said Kara a bit annoyed, "I don't think it should happen again."   
  
"What?" said Eric.   
  
"I don't want a relationship now," said Kara, "as you know obviously by now, I am an alcoholic. I get drunk every once in awhile because I am a miserable person. The reason is because of a past relationship. So I really don't want another one. I can't stand to have another broken heart."   
  
"But," said Eric.   
  
"Besides, you have no feelings for me right? That kiss, sheer impulse," said Kara throwing her hair back.   
  
"No," said Eric sounding completely out of it.   
  
"What?" said Kara looking at him suddenly.   
  
"It wasn't impulse. I like you a lot. I love you," said Eric still sounding completely out of it, "I kissed you cause I want to be with you. I want to tell the whole world I have the best girl in the world."   
  
Kara stood there staring at Eric in disbelief, "Are you serious?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," said Eric looking right into her eyes, "I've never been more."   
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say," said Kara looking at her feet.   
  
"Say nothing," said Eric, "or you could give me an answer or at the very least a 'I'll think about it'."   
  
"I-I-I'll think about it," said Kara stumbling a bit on her words.   
  
"Thanks," said Eric walking towards the door, "I'll be in my trailer if you need me."   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Kara sitting down in the chair as she watched Eric exit out the door.   
  
Kara sat down just thinking to herself, astonished at his frank confession.   
  
=He's…in love…with me? Why?"= Kara asked herself going to get up from her chair as Jeremy walked in.   
  
"Did you two come to a decision?" asked Jeremy sipping his coffee.   
  
"He said he loved me," said Kara.   
  
"Great," said Jeremy sitting behind his desk in his chair, "more publicity for the movie. You'll be America's new sweethearts. Everyone is just gonna love you two."   
  
"I never said I loved him back," said Kara sitting back down in her chair   
  
"Why ever not?" asked Jeremy pounding his hands on the desk and jumping up, "Can you just imagine it all? The publicity of the movie will sky rocket way into the clouds and never return. People will talk about what a cute couple you are in over hundreds of countries, in hundreds of languages. The biggest couple to hit the screen and wow the money we'll make."   
  
"You want to make money off of my personal life?" said Kara raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Of course not," said Jeremy sitting back down, "but it would definitely help."   
  
"You are impossible. Anything for ratings," said Kara rubbing her temples.   
  
"Oh come on. The guy is head over heels for you and you are too," said Jeremy.   
  
"How do you know that?" asked Kara looking up at him.   
  
"The way you look at him, that kiss. You can't tell me that meant nothing," said Jeremy sipping his coffee again. "Gotta love coffee."   
  
"Not to say that it meant nothing, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. Not an international one anyways," said Kara.   
  
"You're going to have one whether you want it or not," said Jeremy.   
  
"Excuse me?" said Kara.   
  
"I'm not saying that you are going to have one, but to the press and the whole world, you two will be an item. Did you forget about that photographer that got away? He's going to publish those pictures in every magazine and you will have to confront the press about this. So you either go as a couple of which I recommend, or go as saying the kiss was nothing and then the whole world will you think you just fool around with guys," said Jeremy calmly.   
  
"But that's not true!" protested Kara.   
  
"True or False. Fair or not fair. It means nothing to the press. They will do anything to make a buck. I think they would even sell their souls," said Jeremy.   
  
"This is a headache," said Kara leaning on her elbow, "I need a drink of something to calm my nerves."   
  
"Oh by the way," said Jeremy, "on that matter. You will be doing no more drinking during this film. You are an alcoholic and everyone knows it."   
  
"So?" said Kara, "lots of people are alcoholics. It calms me and I never go on set drunk so what does it matter?"   
  
"It matters for bad publicity. If you drink again, you will say that Eric and you are dating to drown out the bad publicity and that's if you aren't already dating him," said Jeremy.   
  
"Whatever Jeremy. This is between me and Eric, leave us alone," said Kara getting up to leave.   
  
"It is my business. It's my set and it's my rep on the line," said Jeremy, "don't disappoint me."   
  
"Fine, fine," said Kara walking off through the door.   
  
=I think I love him. But I need to what I think will boost my career. Would I be more popular if I was dating the dashing young Eric? To be America's sweethearts back home? Is that what I want? Do I want fame through something I don't really want? Or do I just want to be happy. Tee is always bugging me about my promise, but maybe it's time I moved on. Maybe Eric is perfect for me= thought Kara.   
  
"Hey Kara!" said Maria.   
  
Kara snapped back to reality momentarily to see Maria still in Gregory's arms.   
  
"We walked off into the sunrise, found there was nothing that great about it and decided to come back. I wouldn't plan your honeymoon there," said Gregory laughing.   
  
"I don't think I will," said Kara, "I'm not even seeing anyone."   
  
"What about Eric," said Maria.   
  
"Can you excuse me for a minute?" asked Kara.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Maria as Gregory let her down.   
  
"I need to talk to Eric about something," said Kara.   
  
"Alright then," said Maria, "I'll talk to you later."   
  
"I won't be that long," said Kara walking towards Eric's trailer.   
  
Kara cautiously knocked twice on the door and walked in.   
  
"Eric?" said Kara walked around, "are you in here?"   
  
"I am," said Eric from the back of the trailer.   
  
Kara walked through the trailer to the end to see Eric lying on his dressing room bed reading a book.   
  
"Do you need something?" asked Eric sitting up.   
  
"I came to give you my answer," said Kara sitting beside him on his bed.   
  
"And?" said Eric putting his book down and turning towards her.   
  
"I love you," said Kara turning away.   
  
"Why are you turning away? You know I love you so you don't have to be embarrassed," said Eric putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Kara, "but this feels like it's the first time I've ever done this before. It's been a long time since I last fell in love."   
  
"I hope this is the last and that I can be with you forever," said Eric.   
  
Kara's eyes began to well up with her tears.   
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Eric.   
  
"I'm happy," said Kara, "that's all."   
  
"I'm glad," said Eric leaning over and holding her.   
  
"So I guess we have an answer for Jeremy then," said Kara wiping away her tears.   
  
"I suppose we will," said Eric.   
  
"I'm gonna go to my dressing room now," said Kara standing up, "would you mind telling Jeremy our decision."   
  
"You make it sound so professional," said Eric standing up and grabbing his cell phone.   
  
"To some degree it is," said Kara opening the door, closing it softly behind her.   
  
=I will never understand that girl,= thought Eric.   
  
"You alright?" asked Maria as Kara came out of the dressing room.   
  
"Maria!" said Kara surprisingly, "You scared me."   
  
"I did, didn't I?" said Maria proudly.   
  
"You are something else," said Kara rubbing her forehead.   
  
"I noticed," said Maria, "what happened with you and Eric?"   
  
"I told him I loved him," said Kara.   
  
"That's great!" said Maria clapping her hands together, "videotaping time, I'll be right back." Maria turned and started to go towards her dressing room.   
  
"Oh no you don't," said Kara grabbing her arm, "I don't want tons and tons of videotapes. You did that with my last bf. Let this one be just a little different."   
  
"But why should it be any different from your last?" asked Maria.   
  
"Because the last one sucked okay?" said Kara, "My boyfriend promised to come back and never did."   
  
"If you only knew," muttered Maria to herself as she bit on her fingernail.   
  
"Knew what?" asked Kara.   
  
"What?" said Maria coming out of her semi trance.   
  
"You said, 'if you only knew', what did you mean?" asked Kara.   
  
"My you have selective hearing. I could speak for hours about something important to me and you'd never hear a word of it!" said Maria.   
  
"Uh huh," said Kara, "so what did you mean?"   
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you were listening," said Maria.   
  
"Oy vey," said Kara.   
  
"Just loosen up," said Maria, "and have fun. Enjoy yourself."   
  
"I will," said Kara walking towards her dressing room.   
  
"You won't find anything in there if that's what you were going to do," yelled Maria.   
  
"What?" said Kara turning around.   
  
"See there goes that selective hearing thing again," said Maria throwing her hands up in the air.   
  
"You took it all?" said Kara walking back towards her.   
  
"For you own good," said Maria backing away a bit.   
  
"I need that," said Kara coming closer.   
  
"No you don't," said Maria moving back farther.   
  
"Maria! I NEED IT NOW!" said Kara coming closer, "I just need something to pick me up. A little jolt alright? Please."   
  
"You are an alcoholic," said Maria putting her hand on her shoulder, "and this ends now."   
  
"I just need a little," said Kara falling on her knees, "please just a little bit."   
  
"You need help," said Maria, "I think we need to put you in rehabilitation. Your movie career will have to wait."   
  
"It can't," cried Kara, "I need this movie to make my career go farther."   
  
"Unless we can help you on set, you are going to have to give up this movie," said Maria.   
  
"I'll be good I swear," said Kara, "I won't drink anymore."   
  
"I hope you stay true to that," said Maria.   
  
"I will," said Kara, "I swear."   
  
"Fine," said Maria turning to walk away, "I'm going to go find Gregory. I will see you later."   
  
"Have fun," said Kara turning to go to her dressing room.   
  
=No alcohol. What will I do?= Kara asked herself, =I'll sleep. I'll have a nice long sleep till we shoot.=   
  
A few hours later Eric came into her dressing room.   
  
"Kara?" said Eric questioningly as he made his way to the back of her trailer. He turned to find her sleeping on the bed.   
  
=Has she been drinking again? But that's impossible= thought Eric. He went up along side her and smelt her breath, =She's sober.=   
  
Kara murmured in her sleep. Eric gently shook her arm to wake her up. Kara looked up rubbing her eyes a bit.   
  
"Time to do some filming?" said Kara wearily.   
  
"Yup," said Eric nodding his head.   
  
"Well then," said Kara getting up and finger combing her hair, "it's showtime."   
  
Kara and Eric walked hand in hand down to the set. Mostly for show, to show Jeremy what their decision was. When they walked on to the set Maria whispered something in Gregory's ear that caused him to laugh a bit a smile widely.   
  
"I am so glad you two came to a decision," said Jeremy hugging the both of them, "Now go get ready and be here in twenty."   
  
In 20 minutes they were already to start and so it started.   
  
"Action," said Jeremy.   
**   
Jennifer and Alex enter his house. Jennifer goes to the living room while Alex heads off to the kitchen.   
  
Jennifer sat down in Alex's chair, her head resting on her hand.   
  
"What am I going to do?" she said softly to herself.   
  
"A cup of tea?" asked Alex entering the room from the kitchen.   
  
"Sure," said Jennifer sitting up in the chair.   
  
"You look like a wreck," said Alex looking at her as he poured the tea. "No offence," he added.   
  
"I know, this whole thing with Aaron. It's cutting me up inside," Jennifer said fixing her tea with cream and sugar.   
  
"You need to calm down," said Alex sitting down on the couch with his tea, "or it will eat you alive."   
  
"I just don't understand why he did this. I don't understand why he's coming back now," said Jennifer sipping her tea.   
  
"I don't know either," said Alex looking out the window.   
  
"I just wonder what he thinks is going to happen," said Jennifer setting her tea on the coffee table, "does he really think he can come back and we can pick up where we left off?"   
  
"To tell you the truth, I think he does," said Alex.   
  
"It just doesn't make any sense at all," said Jennifer standing up.   
  
"Are you going somewhere?" asked Alex looking up at her.   
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," said Jennifer walking to the foyer to put her jacket on, "I won't be long."   
  
"Be careful," said Alex setting his tea on the table and getting up.   
  
"I will, no worries," said Jennifer putting her shoes on.   
  
"I love you," said Alex meeting her at the door.   
  
"I love you too," said Jennifer giving him a peck on the cheek and exiting.   
  
Alex sighed and shook his head and went back to sitting in the living room to drink his tea.   
  
Jennifer walked down the street in the cold, trying to clear her mind. Thoughts tossed around her head. Nothing made sense to her and the cold just confused her more. She turned the corner to walk around the block when she bumped into someone.   
  
"Sorry," she said as she kept walking in the same direction.   
  
"Wait a minute please," said the person.   
  
"Yeah?" said Jennifer turning around.   
  
"Please talk to me," said Aaron.   
  
"I don't want to talk to you," said Jennifer, "but I will listen to what you have to say for five minutes."   
  
"Thank you so much," said Aaron.   
  
"You're wasting time," said Jennifer looking impatient.   
  
"Let's walk and talk," said Aaron starting to walk.   
  
"Fine," said Jennifer walking along side him.   
  
"Okay," said Aaron walking, "it goes a little something like this. I wanted to come back. I really did, but I couldn't. I had an obligation that I couldn't ignore. It was the chance of a life time I had to take or I knew I'd regret it."   
  
"So basically," said Jennifer stopping, "it was your dream or me."   
  
"You know it wasn't like that," said Aaron turning to her.   
  
"You know I waited for you for years," said Jennifer, "then the letters stopped. Everything stopped. I had no way of contacting you. So I waited, hoping I'd get a phone call or a letter, but I got nothing. So you know what I gave up, grew up and I'm perfectly happy in my life."   
  
"But are you really? I know you still have feelings for me," said Aaron.   
  
"Don't be so arrogant," said Jennifer, "I have no more feelings for you."   
  
"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look in mine," said Aaron.   
  
"How can you see anything in my eyes? And how can you expect something after all that you've put me through?" asked Jennifer.   
  
"Because our love is stronger than anything," said Aaron.   
  
"Leave me alone," said Jennifer walking away, "your five minutes is way up."   
  
"Please at least give me a chance?" said Aaron with a pleading look.   
  
"If Alex and I break up, I'll consider you as a last resort," said Jennifer turning back around and walking away.   
  
Aaron grabbed the back of his head with his hands.   
  
"Man, you are an idiot," said Aaron to himself.   
**   
"Cut!" said Jeremy in the mega phone, "That was great. We'll do more tomorrow."   
  
"I'm tired," said Kara to Eric, "I'm gonna go clean up and head off to my hotel room right away. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"   
  
"That's fine," said Eric giving her a kiss on the cheek, "see you tomorrow."   
  
"Night," said Kara turning and walking towards her trailer.   
  
"She's something," said Eric to himself, "I just wish I knew what."   
  
"She's what?" said Maria popping up behind him.   
  
"You know I hate it when you do that," said Eric yawning.   
  
"You would think you would have gotten used to it by now," said Maria.   
  
"I'm going to go now," said Eric walking over to his trailer.   
  
"Yeah g'nite," said Maria.   
  
"I hope this all works out," said Gregory coming up from behind her.   
  
"You're worse than I am," said Maria turning around to face him.   
  
"I know," said Gregory imitating her, "you would think you would have gotten used to it by now."   
  
"You were listening to our conversation weren't you?" asked Maria looking at him questioningly.   
  
"Maybe," said Gregory sheepishly.   
  
"You little eavesdropper you," said Maria laughing.   
  
"Guilty," said Gregory picking her up.   
  
"Not this again," Maria sighed.   
  
"Oh just for awhile," said Gregory, "we're going back to our hotel. Doesn't it beat walking?"   
  
"Yeah," said Maria, "but we could just call a limo."   
  
"Details, details," said Gregory walking off the set.   
  
"Won't your arms get tired?" asked Maria.   
  
"Nope," said Gregory.   
  
"You guys are at that again?" said Kara as she came out of her trailer.   
  
"It's not my fault I swear," said Maria.   
  
"Oh go ahead and blame it all on me," said Gregory rolling his eyes.   
  
"But you picked me up. It is your fault," said Maria.   
  
"Sure, sure," said Gregory, "Anyways Kara sorry to go, but we're going to be going now."   
  
"Sorry Kara," said Maria, "I'll call you tomorrow alright? When I'm more mobile."   
  
Kara laughed, "Alright then. You two have fun doing whatever it is you do."   
  
"We will," said Gregory, "to infinity and beyond."   
  
"You said it Buzz Lightyear," said Maria kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Maria and Gregory walked off the set and down the street to the get to their hotel.   
  
=I just wanna be happy. I wanna be happy like they are,= thought Kara.   
  
Kara sighed and started walking down the street back to her own hotel.   
  
Author's note: Finally a new chapter for it. I'm soo happy to have finished it. I'll try to update the fanfic "Spy Vs. Spy" soon and this one of course too. Anyways please review.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan 


	6. 

  


The Promise   
A fanfic by Rainy Days   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Six   


  
Kara lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Yes she now had the love of a man named Eric, but she couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. She had promised never to love another but him…though she didn't think he had kept his promise either which many times put her mind to rest at ease. She could have gone home with Eric that night. She wouldn't have had to be alone in her hotel like she was. If you had asked her which she preferred; sharing a room with a guy or being by herself, she would have told you being by herself was better. But now she wanted the company of someone else. She had given up her drinking ways despite the hardness of it all. She was going to be prosperous and she was going to finish this movie a sober women. She tossed around a bit more until she fell into a light slumber. She only had 5 hours till she was ready for shooting again and she needed all the sleep she could get.   
  
Five hours came and went by fast as she slept and she quickly got up and walked down to the set. She had her cup of coffee in hand and everything went routinely. Kara handed her coffee over to Maria who tested it for alcohol and when she found it contained nothing she gave it back.   
  
"Get any sleep last night?" asked Maria.   
  
"A bit," said Kara sipping her coffee.   
  
"All ready for filming?" asked Eric coming up alongside Kara and giving her a kiss.   
  
"Yup," said Sakura yawning.   
  
"Then let's get ready," said Eric going to his dressing room.   
  
In 30 minutes to an hour they were all on set and ready to resume filming.   
  
"Lights, camera, action," said Jeremy.   
  
**Jennifer played around with the locket around her neck. She had never taken it off since she had got it that day. She didn't even know why she kept it. It's not like it meant anything anymore to her. J+A4ever. She scoffed. He thought he could just come back and pick up things. He was sadly mistaken.   
  
Jennifer paced her apartment. She was worried about seeing him again. She didn't want him, she didn't need him. Why should she keep her promise? He hadn't. He'd pulled a disappearing act. Now he had to pay the consequences.   
  
"Get your self together Jenn," said Jennifer to herself. She still had a good two hours before work and she could not for the life of her, calm herself down.   
  
She looked out the window. Her apartment overlooked a small street filled with shops. As she looked upon the road she saw Aaron walking down it. She quickly ducked down hoping he hadn't seen her. The last thing she wanted was to have him see her.   
  
When she was sure he had gone she stood up and looked out the window. She sighed in relief and decided the only way for her calm herself down was to take a walk. She'd walk down the street to docks and just look out across the water. That always cleared her mind in the past. Who's to say it wouldn't work this time?   
  
She got on her jacket and shoes and left her apartment. She walked down a flight of stairs and down and out of the doors. Walking made her feel much better and upon the arrival of the docks, her worries and cares had floated away. She looked out over the water. It gave her a sense of well being.   
  
"Letting your thoughts float away over the ocean?" said a familiar voice.   
  
"Why can't you leave me alone Aaron?" she said calmly.   
  
"I still love you whether you believe it or not," said Aaron standing beside her.   
  
"Let's say for one minute that I do believe you," said Jennifer, "do you honestly expect me to drop my boyfriend and be with you?"   
  
Aaron stuttered a bit.   
  
"That's what I thought," said Jennifer sighing, "you don't know what you want and I know right now I'm content being with Alex."   
  
"I know I want you," said Aaron.   
  
Jennifer turned to Aaron, "please, just please leave me in peace."   
  
"Fine, but can we be friends? At the very least?" asked Aaron.   
  
"Fine," said Jennifer, "I'll be your friend, but don't try and get together with me cause you'll only push me away."   
  
"It's a deal then," said Aaron putting out his hand to shake hers.   
  
"A deal," said Jennifer shaking his hand.   
**   
"Cut!" said Jeremy, "Great scene."   
  
"One scene down only a million and one till the next," said Kara.   
  
"You don't look well," said Maria handing her another coffee.   
  
"I don't feel well. I'm sick of this life. I'm sick of all of it. My life is no longer my own. I don't want to finish this movie. I want to go back to a normal life. Living far away from here. In my home town," said Kara sitting down in her chair.   
  
"You know you can't go back to that life. Everyone knows who you are by now. They know you face. Millions of people know more about you than you could ever imagine," said Maria.   
  
"I know, but wishing helps my self-conscious and I need all the help I can right now," said Kara.   
  
"I know it's hard for you not to drink, but this is for your own good," said Maria.   
  
"Yeah well, it'd be ten times easier if I didn't have the stresses of this stupid movie," said Kara walking to her dressing room.   
  
"Go get dressed for you scene. That faster you do this, the faster you can finish this movie," said Maria.   
  
"Fine," said Kara walking into her dressing room.   
  
Yet another 30 minutes passed and she came out all ready for the next scene.   
  
"You know the drill. Action!" yelled Jeremy.   
  
**Jennifer stood at the bar patiently. Tonight she was playing bartender, which she didn't mind. Some of the people that came in for a drink wanted to talk and a lot of them had some interesting stories to tell. However there was always the dumb one that came in just to get plastered and rambled on and on about absolutely nothing until they were kicked out for being too rowdy.   
  
"You look bored," said Alex coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"Just a bit," said Jennifer smiling at him, "tell me how much you love me."   
  
"What?" said Alex.   
  
"Just tell me why you love me," said Jennifer looking in his eyes.   
  
"I love you for everything that you are. For the strong women who can face any obstacle that comes in her way and for being my light from the darkness," said Alex kissing her on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks. I needed that," said Jennifer, "now you better go to work before your dad comes back and gives you heck."   
  
"I'll see you tonight at my place right?" said Alex.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be there after work for sure," said Jennifer, "Oh wait. I'm sorry, I forgot I have plans already."   
  
"What?" said Alex, "What are you doing?"   
  
"I have plans with Aaron," said Jennifer as she reached to get a glass to pour a beer for one of her customers.   
  
"You are not going out with him," said Alex looking like a little kid pouting   
  
"No worries Hun. It's just a friendly thing," said Jennifer passing down the beer.   
  
"Fine," said Alex through gritted teeth.   
  
"You look cute when you're jealous," said Jennifer giggling to herself.   
  
Alex grunted and went back off to the kitchen where he had been working before.   
  
Jennifer sighed. Alex got off in 30 minutes and she had another two hours before her shift ended and she was to go meet Aaron at the docks.   
  
The two hours passed quickly with only one fight occurring between too unbelievably plastered fellows, of whom were immediately kicked out by a furious Mr. Finnigan. Jennifer walked in silence down the street admiring the few stars in the sky that could be seen in the patches of sky not covered by clouds. A fog was setting in down by the docks giving the water an eerie, but soothing look.   
  
"You're punctual as always," said Aaron coming up along side her.   
  
"I hate to be late, you know that," said Jennifer, "so what did you have planned?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I really don't know this area very well," said Aaron.   
  
"I know this spot where you can see the whole town. It's a bit of a climb, but it's worth it," said Jennifer looking up at Aaron.   
  
"Sounds great, lead the way if you please," said Aaron.   
  
Jennifer led them around the back of a store and up a small hill until they go to a bush that they climbed through and found a stoney ridge. They stood atop of it and looking down to the town below. They could see the lights of the stores and the occasional light that turned out as closing hours approached.   
  
"Wow, it's amazing up here," said Aaron, "How did you find it?"   
  
"Alex took me up here once. Ever since then I always came up here to help clear my mind. Or at least when I felt like making the climb up here," said Jennifer sitting down cross-legged near the edge.   
  
Aaron came down and sat beside her. "How many times do you come up here a week?"   
  
"Three or four times," answered Jennifer, "I have a lot on my mind."   
  
"I am I a worry on your mind?" asked Aaron looking at her.   
  
"I can't say that you aren't," said Jennifer.   
  
"I am sorry," said Aaron, "Maybe I should just go back. Or maybe I'll go to Malaysia. I have relatives living there."   
  
"Leave? You'll leave again?" said Jennifer. She didn't want him here, but she didn't want him to go again. She didn't know what she wanted.   
  
"You'd rather I stayed?" said Aaron.   
  
"Yeah," said Jennifer before she could stop the word from coming out.   
  
"What's here for me?" asked Aaron, "my only reason to stay is my greatest reason to leave."   
  
"Am I that reason?" asked Jennifer looking away.   
  
"Without a cause, I see no reason to stay. All I am is a burden on your mind," said Aaron.   
  
"Life's a show," said Jennifer softly.   
  
"What?" said Aaron.   
  
"It's a song I heard once. It was just how life was a show and everyone was just playing a part. Sometime I believe it's true," said Jennifer, "Maybe I'm nothing but a good actress fooling everyone, including myself."   
  
"You're not an actress. You have always been true to yourself, depending on your heart to lead you. I believe that one day you'll realize that again and you and Alex will be very happy together," said Alex.   
  
"You were once so hell bent against him. Why the sudden change?" asked Jennifer looking at him. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to let herself.   
  
"You seem happy with him. That's all I ever wanted for you was to be happy. I'm willing to give you up for your happiness. I cannot be selfish after leaving you for so long," said Aaron, "I'll leave you now."   
  
Aaron got up to leave, but Jennifer grabbed the bottom of his jacket.   
  
"Don't leave me," said Jennifer, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't think I could bear to lose you again."   
  
"Give me one good reason to stay," said Aaron.   
  
Jennifer stood up, "I have one good reason and it's all I got."   
  
Jennifer leaned into Aaron and kissed him on the lips passionately.   
  
"Please don't leave me," sobbed Jennifer as she broke off the kiss.   
  
"I knew it," said a voice emerging from the bushes.   
  
"Aaron," whispered Jennifer.   
  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE COMING UP HERE TO BE WITH HIM!" said Aaron, "I loved you Jenn, more than anything and you have hurt me beyond belief."   
  
"I can explain," said Jennifer moving towards Aaron.   
  
"No, I don't want your excuses!" said Aaron.   
  
"I'm gone. This is too much. Call me Jenn when you know what you want," said Alex.   
  
"So you're just going to leave her now," said Aaron, "some love you have."   
  
"I have enough love to leave her alone when this is her problem. She can solve it herself. Maybe you ought to try not yelling," said Alex as he disappeared through the bush and down the trail.   
  
"Just go," said Jennifer turning around to face the city, "I know you don't want to be here either."   
  
"I love you Jenn, but I'll be damned if I'll be played by you," said Aaron.   
  
"Maybe that's who I am," said Jennifer, "a heartless player."   
  
"You know what, screw you Jenn, and damn you to hell," said Aaron.   
  
"This is hell. Earth is hell," said Jennifer wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
Aaron murmured something under his breath and left down the trail.   
  
Jennifer just sat there looking over the city. She didn't know what she wanted. She'd admit now that she loved Alex, but she loved Aaron too. What she did know was that she wasn't ready to give up either one. But now, neither one even wanted her. Aaron was mad because of the kiss and Alex, well who could blame him if he didn't want to be with her. He wanted a straight answer and that was something she couldn't give him.   
  
She stood up and stood on the edge of the cliff carefully looking over the city in front of her and the jagged rocks below her. She could jump. It'd solve the problem. She wouldn't have to make the decision and besides, neither guy would likely care at this point.   
  
She looked back over the city.   
  
"You're awfully close to edge aren't you?" said a familiar voice.   
  
Jennifer turned around quickly to see Alex's face. But in turn she had lost her footing and she started to fall backwards. She screamed as she felt nothing under her feet and felt gravity pull her towards to rocks below. Alex grabbed her arm and she screamed as she just hung there. Alex lowered his other hand to pull her upwards to safety.   
  
Jennifer shook in his arms, terrified from the ordeal that could have claimed her life.   
  
"You're safe now," said Alex kissing her forehead, "I've got you. I'll never let you go."   
  
Jennifer started to cry again.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt either of you. I swear, please forgive me, please forgive me," sobbed Jennifer.   
  
"It's alright Jenn. I forgive you, but I need an answer," said Alex.   
  
"I choose you. Just never leave me again," said Jennifer through her tears.   
  
"I promise," said Alex holding her tightly in his arms.   
**   
"Cut!" said Jeremy, "lovely scene. Heart wrenching, it really was."   
  
"I'm sick of working," said Kara, "after this movie, I'm giving up it all."   
  
"You're kidding," said Eric sipping water from his bottle.   
  
"Nah," said Kara, "what do I need to do another film for? I'm rich. Besides maybe I'll go into rehab."   
  
"But you're doing so great here," said Eric putting his arm around her.   
  
"I'd like to think so," said Kara, "but I need to get away from this lifestyle for awhile."   
  
"Away from me?" said Eric.   
  
"Maybe," said Kara looking away.   
  
"You can't leave," said Eric.   
  
"And why not?" said Kara.   
  
"I swear to you Kara, I've found the one and only one for me. I couldn't let you go now that I've finally found you," said Eric.   
  
"Why," said Kara, "why do you love me?"   
  
"Because," said Eric, "before I met you, I didn't know what love could be and if you left, I'd be lost again."   
  
"So you depend on me for your sanity," said Kara, "I see."   
  
"That's not what I meant," said Eric.   
  
"Oh well, no matter," said Kara turning away, "I probably won't leave for awhile. After all we have until the movie ends right."   
  
"Why are you acting like this? All of the sudden you've turned cold and heartless," said Eric resting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Well maybe that's who I am. Or at least maybe it's who I was meant to be," said Kara pushing his hand off.   
  
"Dammit Sakura," said Eric running his hands through his hair in frusteration.   
  
"What did you call me?" asked Kara.   
  
"What?" said Eric looking at her.   
  
"Did you just call me Sakura?" asked Kara.   
  
"Did I?" asked Eric, "Anyways, what if I did. It doesn't matter."   
  
"No wait, it does. If you're calling out her name and calling me her, then it must matter. Who was she? Who is she?" asked Kara frantically.   
  
"Who is she? I don't know anymore. Who was she? She was my girlfriend back when I was younger. I had to leave her, but I never came back," said Eric, "but what does that matter? I'm with you now and I love you Kara."   
  
"Love me. I bet you made her a promise. A promise you'd return and you never did. I hate you. She must have gone through hell. Goodbye Eric," said Kara as she ran off.   
  
"Kara! What's wrong? Come back!" yelled Eric chasing after her. But as he went to run after her Gregory grabbed his arm.   
  
"Leave her alone," said Gregory.   
  
"Why? I have to go after her. I don't know what's wrong," said Eric.   
  
"You told the truth, that's what's wrong," said Gregory.   
  
"What are you talking about Greg?" asked Eric.   
  
"Dammit, just call me by my real name," said Gregory.   
  
"Fine, Eriol, what are you talking about?" asked Eric.   
  
"I'm talking about what you just said to Kara," said Eriol, "I'm talking about you calling her Sakura. That's what I'm talking about."   
  
"I realize calling my current girlfriend, by the name of my ex is not a good idea, but why is it affecting her so?" asked Eric.   
  
"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" said Eriol shaking his head.   
  
"Figured out what?" asked Maria coming up along side them.   
  
"Nothing Maria," said Eric.   
  
"You know, you can call me by my actual name when no one else is around," said Maria.   
  
"Fine Tomoyo. Nothing is going on," said Eric rubbing his temples.   
  
"Actually, our little wolf here still hasn't figured it out yet," said Eriol.   
  
"Figured out what?" said Eric with annoyance in his voice, "I don't get it. What am I supposed to know?"   
  
"You know, you are not as smart as you think you are," said Tomoyo standing beside Eriol.   
  
"What first attracted you to Kara in the first place?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Well I guess it was her personality, provided she was sober. She was sweet and cute and so much like…" said Eric.   
  
"So much like who?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Sakura," said Eric, "she reminded me of her, except Kara was sad. There was sadness in her heart, like it had been broken. Like the love of her life left her."   
  
"He's not a complete idiot," said Eriol turning to Tomoyo.   
  
"What am I supposed to know?" asked Eric, "please just tell me, these mind games are hazardous to me."   
  
"Syaoran, you weren't wrong when you called Kara, Sakura," said Eriol, "you do the rest."   
  
"What?" said Syaoran looking up at him.   
  
"Put two and two together wolf boy," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Kara is Sakura. Sakura is Kara," said Eric to himself.   
  
"He can be taught!" said Eriol.   
  
"Oh my gosh," said Syaoran, "she thinks I forgot out promise."   
  
"As you thought she had forgotten hers. Her mind has been heavy while she was loving 'Eric' she loved him, and yet she never forgot the wolf that stole her hear all those years behind and no matter what, she felt guilty about breaking a promise," said Eriol.   
  
"And from what I said, she thinks I have forgotten our promise. I didn't forget, but I couldn't find her. I searched throughout the world and I never could find her. After awhile I just gave up," said Syaoran.   
  
"You should go find her," said Tomoyo.   
  
"She'll hate me forever, but I gotta try," said Syaoran running off.   
  
"What at least he's not a complete idiot right?" said Eriol.   
  
"Right, but I'm glad I got the good one," said Tomoyo kissing him softly on the lips.   
  
"Sakura got a good one too when he uses his head. It's just trying to get him to use it. That's all," said Eriol.   
  
"Let's go home," said Tomoyo, "please, I'd like to get away from this. I have no more scenes' that'll be done today. So please, please lemme go. Let us go."   
  
"Anything for you my sweet," said Eriol.   
  
"Eriol, Gregory. How the show business tends to change out names, but not our hearts," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I couldn't agree more," said Eriol as he and Tomoyo walked off the set and walked down the street.   
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was searching frantically for Sakura on set. He couldn't find her anywhere. He searched his trailer and her trailer, almost every trailer in fact. He asked everyone around and was sent off in all sorts of directions, until someone said they had seen her run off the set and down the streets of the town. He ran down the street and up to her hotel room where he found her passed out with a bottle of vodka.   
  
"Oh Sakura," said Syaoran picking up Sakura and bringing her to the bathroom. He put her head over the toilet just in time because she started to throw up violently.   
  
Syaoran turned a bit as not to have to see her throw up and waited patiently till she was finished.   
  
Sakura gasped for breath and managed to yell, "Leave" before she turned back to the toilet to throw up some more.   
  
"I'm not leaving you like this," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura spat in the toilet and got up to her feet woozily.   
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? You broke your promise," said Sakura.   
  
"I did not," said Syaoran, "I searched the world for you and couldn't find you no matter how hard I tried."   
  
"You should have come back sooner. I was still Sakura Kinomoto for a good four years, at least," said Sakura leaning on the bathroom counter for support.   
  
"I couldn't come back then. You know that. I had extensive training to do," said Syaoran.   
  
"Extensive training that you gave up anyways for an acting career. I've heard you're the name Eric for years now. I saw your first movie and then got into acting myself," said Sakura.   
  
"And I hear about Miss Kara for years, wishing I could work with her because she was such a talented actress. I guess 'Kara' was hiding more than just her alcohol problem," said Syaoran.   
  
"A problem she wouldn't have had if you'd come back," said Sakura.   
  
"What are you talking about?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Kara drank to get away from her pain. Crying stopped working and it hurt far too much. Drinking cured that. Not to mention the drugs I took in my teens. I gave those up when I started acting, but I kept my alcohol. I needed something to keep me away from the world I tried so desperately to leave behind," said Sakura rubbing her head.   
  
"I had no idea," said Sakura.   
  
"Damn straight you had no idea. Not a phone call, not a letter. I'd have settled for any sign that you still cared for me at all, but nothing," said Sakura, "so I beg you, please leave me. I went out on the line loving Eric, but when you were him all along and you couldn't even tell. I don't want to talk to you."   
  
"You couldn't tell either. At least I knew why I loved you," said Syaoran picking his jacket up off her bed.   
  
"And why was that?" asked Sakura trying to walk to the frame of the bathroom door.   
  
"It was because everytime I saw Kara, I saw you. I saw Sakura and although I could never prove that you two were one in the same. I loved her because I felt like she was the girl I left behind. I was wrong. Sakura was strong. Sakura didn't drink to solve her problems. But Kara did and I guess that's who you really are," said Syaoran as he went to leave the door.   
  
"Sakura died," said Sakura falling on her knees, not being able to quite support her weight, "she died the day you left. Someone had to take over."   
  
"Sakura's not dead. She's right in front of me, but she's definitely not the same girl," said Syaoran closing the door behind him.   
  
Sakura stood up and stumbled over to her bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and screamed into it.   
  
"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" she said as she pounded on her head, "you finally find him and now you let yourself get so mad that you can't even be with him. What's your problem?"   
  
She looked at the window. She could see Syaoran walking down the street. She leaned against the window and watched as he stormed angrily down the street.   
  
"Syaoran," she said, tears forming in her emerald green eyes, "why can't I just love you?"   
  
Author's note: A few more chapters till this finished. I'll try and write some more. But I can't make any promises. It's summer holidays here right now. So here's hoping right? Sorry if it's corny :S   
  
Rainy Days 


	7. Chapter 7

The Promise  
A fanfic By Rainy Days  
All right reserved by Clamp 

Chapter Seven

It was the day after and Sakura was sober. But the pain she fell in her heart was more than she could bear. Syaoran was mad at her. But there was no one madder at her, than she herself.

She walked groggily on set wiping the sleep from her eyes. They were hopefully going to shoot the rest of the film that day. Or at least, that was her hopes because she was truly done with doing movies or at least with 'Eric'.

"Morning Kara," said Jeremy sipping his coffee.

"Yeah sure," said Sakura walking past him and straight into her trailer. She came out an hour later ready to start filming, a bit more awake, but not nearly as much as she would have liked.

"Morning Kara," said Tomoyo walking past her to watch from the side.

"Yeah, morning 'Moyo," said Sakura walking on set to start the next scene, starting with flashbacks to 'Alex' and what happened afterwards.

"Alright, action!" said Jeremy from his seat.

It has been a few months since Jennifer had chosen Aaron over Alex. Alex feeling horribly betrayed later slept with some friend of his named Mary Webber. She had, had feelings for him for a long time and didn't think of the reasons why he wanted her. Two weeks later she found out she was pregnant. Aaron didn't take the news well and took his car and some belongings and later drove away never returning leaving the bar he had once loved behind. Mary having no family or relatives in the country left to stay with her aunt in France. Jennifer however was still in the same bar, doing the same thing, but for the mean time, she was with Aaron, who had also gotten a job there.

"Get to work you lazy lummox," yelled Mr. Finnigan to Aaron who had stopped to give Jennifer a quick kiss.

"Is he always this cranky?" asked Aaron drying up some of the glasses.

"I heard that," said Mr. Finnigan from the kitchen sounding even grumpier.

As Aaron rushed back to the kitchen to clean dishes, Jennifer called out, "yeah he is, get used to it."

"You want your job?" said Mr. Finnigan poking his head out of the kitchen.

"For the mean time," said Jennifer getting back to serving drinks.

Jennifer hurried pouring drinks for all who asked, and those few rude ones that demanded.

Soon her and Aaron's shift was over and it was time to close up the shop of which they were both thankful for.

Jennifer quickly swept up around the pub and went to lock to pub up. The two stood outside the pub looking at it.

"Who'd have ever thought I'd be working in a kitchen all day cooking food," said Aaron rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Who'd have ever thought you'd find me again," said Jennifer wrapping her arms around Aaron and kissing him passionately.

The camera at first is up on a close up as it slowly back away showing the two in front of the pub, to seeing the whole pub and them to the whole city. As it backs away you hear Jennifer and Aaron's childhood promise in the background:

"I promise, I'll be back someday," said Aaron.

"And I promise, I'll wait," said Jennifer.

"Love you always," said Aaron.

"And I'll always love you," said Jennifer.

The end, roll credits.

"Cut! Yes that was perfect," said Jeremy doing a little victory dance from his chair, "yeah the movie's over, yeah the movie's over."

Sakura broke gently away from the kiss. She looked like she was going to cry, but all she did was slowly turn around and walk away. She couldn't look at Syaoran. She knew there was more than just acting in that kiss. There was the love they had felt when they were kids and the love they felt now that neither would admit.

"Wow you guys have such chemistry," said one of the extras, "you must have some relationship off screen."

"Errm…Well…Ya know…" said Syaoran stuttering trying to find words.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said Sakura coolly walking back to get a bottle of water.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me," said Syaoran to the extra as he went after Sakura.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura as he came up beside her, her wiping her lip where she had spilled some water.

"I want you in my life," said Syaoran turning her to face him.

"I want not to be an alcoholic, but that's not exactly happening is it?" said Sakura coldly drinking her water turning back away from him.

"Why are you always like this? I searched for you for years; I spent dollars after dollars just trying to find you. You know what I found? Absolutely nothing. There was no Sakura Kinomoto and when I found you again, you wouldn't even let me have you. I know you want me as much I want you so you should just cut the bull. This isn't getting either of us anywhere," said Syaoran grabbing the back of his head as he always did when he was frustrated.

"I don't want another broken heart. It hurt to lose you once, I couldn't bear to lose you again," said Sakura looking straight in his eyes making sure he felt the emotion in everyone one of her words, "don't play bull, I know you can see the pain in my eyes, but take a closer look if you can't. There's pain, the pain of years waiting and hoping just to have that hope crushed. I have very little faith right now in humanity. People are cruel and conniving and will do anything for their own personal gain. Now I want you to look straight and me and give me one good reason why I should take you back."

Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders and looked right in her eyes, "I see the pain, but I also saw the faint glitter when I made you laugh or when I took you place before you knew who I was. Now I want you to look into my eyes. If you look right into them, you'll see the love that was there the first time I kissed you or told you I loved you. You can't admit you can't see that. I know that when I love you, your pain goes away. I'm not trying to be cocky, but I know that you love me because every time you kiss me, on screen or not that you put that love into your kisses. So don't give me bull."

"I hate you," said Sakura looking down at the ground trying to convince herself of her words.

"You love me," said Syaoran lifting her chin towards him to look him in his eyes.

"I loath you," said Sakura looking deep into his eyes, trying to sound convincing.

"Prove it," said Syaoran leaning into towards her and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I hate you," said Sakura pulling away from the kiss, "when you're right."

"Finally," said Tomoyo walking out with a video camera in her hand.

"What? You taped the whole thing?" said Sakura looking confused looking around the set.

"Of course, a tape for the collection," said Tomoyo smiling happily looking over the scene she had just taken.

"Yep, love her dearly, but she has the strangest hobbies," said Eriol scratching the back of his head.

"Some things never change," said Syaoran shaking his head surprised that Tomoyo still kept up her old habits.

"Anyways, all of you listen up because what I have to say is important," said Jeremy coming up along side them.

"Yes Jeremy?" asked Syaoran turning to face him.

"Alright with all the filming done and over with, there will be of course edits, all the stuff turned from Raw to film quality and that should take, oh hell however long it takes and then it'll be ready for screening. In the meantime there will be tons of PR for the movie, you know, photo shoots, magazine interviews, T.V interviews, ect ect. So please have fun with those," said Jeremy running off to do something else.

"Lovely, people in our faces with camera's taking pictures of us and butting into our lives," said Sakura looking at her nails, "what a joyous day isn't it?"

"The fun is only starting," said Syaoran wrapping his arm around her waist, "wait till they get big on our relationship. In every tabloid."

"Oh," said Jeremy coming back towards them, "if you want you guys can all fly back to America now to resume your normal lives."

"Great," said Sakura with a twinkle in her eye, "shopping time."

"Does Tomoyo make you go shopping with her?" asked Syaoran leaning towards Eriol.

"No, she goes with Sakura," said Eriol looking puzzled, "why."

"I hate shopping," said Syaoran feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to shop.

"Me too," said Eriol patting him on the back.

"We should go to the bar and catch a game sometime," said Syaoran to Eriol.

"Sounds good," said Eriol shaking his hand, "it's a deal."

"Well let's get packed and leave. I wanna go home!" said Sakura running off the set to go to her hotel.

"I better go back too then," said Syaoran waving goodbye to Eriol and Tomoyo and running off after Sakura.

"You know that took way too long," said Tomoyo putting her hands on her hips.

"I know," said Eriol wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind, "but at least we didn't take that long."

"I think the wait alone would have killed me," said Tomoyo dramatically fainting against Eriol.

"Let's say we go back home too?" said Eriol grinning.

"Better find some place where no one's gonna see," said Tomoyo looking around from side to side.

"No one can see us now," said Eriol seeing that no one was even near them.

"You you're a sneaky devil aren't you," said Tomoyo walking alongside him.

"The sneakiest," said Eriol as they disappeared.

Meanwhile Syaoran was already packed up and waiting downstairs in the limo waiting for Sakura to finish up.

Sakura walked down the stairs with her bags and handed them to the chauffer who put them in the trunk. Sakura sighed looking over her hotel and over the town.

"I'm sad to leave here, it's sort of become like home," said Sakura leaning against Syaoran in the limo.

"But we're going back to our homes in America where everything is familiar and busier," said Syaoran opening the window to let in the air.

"I'm starting to think I don't like the big life anymore and I'd rather just have a quiet home," said Sakura the wind flapping through her hair as they drove

"We can always move out here eventually," said Syaoran kissing her forehead.

"Could we?" said Sakura turning to face him

"Yeah, but I'm still into the whole movie glamour stuff," said Syaoran wanting to go home to places where things were familiar.

"Yeah, but you'll get sick of it one day. I assure you," said Sakura watching out the window as the town flew past her.

"But being back in familiar surroundings. That'll be good right?" said Syaoran thinking of his California home, "where are you going anyways?"

"Well one of my main home is in Florida, what about you?" asked Sakura yawning.

"I have a home in California I'm rather fond of," said Syaoran as clouds rolled in over the town of dublin.

"So I guess we'll probably be going out separate ways then," said Sakura sighing in disappointment.

"Not necessarily. I want you to come with me to my home," said Syaoran, "it's huge and you'll love it I'm sure."

"Alright then," said Sakura holding Syaoran's hand firmly in hers.

"We're at the airport, my jet our yours?" asked Syaoran as he looked out the window at the airport ahead of them.

"Can we take my jet?" asked Sakura wanting to at least have her own jet for the comfort.

"Fine, I'll send mine off," said Syaoran getting out of the limousine.

"The paparazzi is going to have a field day when we get back," said Sakura walking alongside him down the terminal to her jet, the chauffer carrying their luggage down.

"Oh yeah, but it's gonna be a hell of a lot of fun," said Syaoran, showing ID to board with Sakura, hand in hand.

"Are we going to tell them what really happened?" asked Sakura as they walked down the hallway to enter the jet.

"Definitely, we can sell it and make millions off of the book," said Syaoran joking with her as she sat down beside him on her couch.

"I can see that, it being turned into a movie," said Sakura leaning her head on his shoulder.

"A multi million dollar one," said Syaoran as he leaned his head against Sakura's, both falling into a pleasant sleep for the remainder of their trip home back to the states.

"We are now arriving in California," said a voice over the loudspeaker, "the paparattzi is there, already having taken hold of the Irish rumours. Have fun."

"You ready?" said Sakura gripping Syaoran's hand tightly as they stood at the entrance to get off the jet.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Syaoran having Sakura's hand in his as they walked down the hall to the terminal.

As they stepped out, flashes of cameras flashed around them as they smiled widely, keeping the hands together.

"Is it true that you both are dating now?" asked one of the reporters.

"Yes it is," answered Syaoran, "And we are very much in love."

"Is it true that you two shared a steamy kiss on set? But not while the cameras were rolling?" asked another reporter.

"Yes that's true," said Sakura.

"Is it also true that you, Kara, are currently in a program for you alcohol problem," said another one of the reporters.

"You don't have to answer that," whispered Syaoran in her ear.

"Yes it is," said Sakura, "But don't worry, I don't think I'll have that problem now that I've found the love I've been looking for, for years."

"Please no more questions," said Syaoran's agent coming up alongside the couple hushing them off down the terminal.

"A field day they're having today," he said to himself.

"So you names were once Syaoran and Sakura correct?" asked the talk show host.

"Yeah," said Sakura and Syaoran at the same time smiling at each other.

"Why change?" asked the host.

"We both went into different things. It worked for acting, but also made it very hard for either of us to find each other," said Syaoran.

"But in the end true love wins out in the end?" asked the host.

"Definitely," said Sakura looking deep into Syaoran's eyes.

"Love will find a way always," said Syaoran.

The weeks pasted and the couple had many press conferences regarding their relationship, they even had their story published and turned into a movie, of which they did not star in. They eventually got back into doing movies and were America's sweethearts for years. Everyone loved that they played couples in movies, and everyone loved that they were couple's in real life. Sakura even got over her alcohol problem and had been sober for the past four years. Her best friend Tomoyo also came out with a new record and was currently working on her 'best of' record with one new song. Syaoran had proposed to Sakura and they had decided to stay out of the acting business for awhile to start a family. When asked all over the world why they think of all the couples, they got together in the end, they always replied,

"We made a promise. Fate used that promise to unite as one as we used to be and will always be for eternity and forever."


End file.
